UNEXPECTED
by Lunar effect
Summary: Awalnya Jungkook senang Taehyung menjadi bintang besar, tapi nampaknya dia harus menyesali itu. Sedangkan Taehyung ingin melindungi Jungkook, tanpa sadar sikapnya membuat Jungkook terluka. Tetapi takdir tidak bisa diubah. Mereka akan tetap bersatu walau harus menghadapi rintangan yang menyiksa batin. "Bagaimanapun kau tetap milikku." -Taehyung. VKOOK/TAEKOOK. YAOI. Summary gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**UNEXPECTED**

 **CAST:**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **AND OTHERS CAST**

 **RATE T-M**

 **WARNING!** **: BOYXBOY, YAOI, ETC.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Jungkook masuk ke flat nya dengan wajah lemas. Pekerjaan part time nya di cafe juga jadwal mata kuliah yang harus dia hadiri hari ini sangat banyak. Badannya terasa sakit di semua bagian.

Pemuda mungil berambut sepekat malam itu pun segera membuka sepatunya dan hendak menyalakan lampu ketika dia melihat cahaya lilin yang berasal dari dapur. Penasaran, akhirnya dia berjalan pelan menuju dapur dan langsung terkejut melihat diatas meja makan miliknya yang berukuran kecil itu, sudah tersaji banyak hidangan yang sudah dingin disana, lilin-lilin yang sudah hampir habis, juga sesosok pemuda lainnya yang berambut dark brown sedang duduk menatap dingin kearahnya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Ucap pemuda itu dengan suaranya yang berat. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk, menghindari tatapan setajam samurai dari pemuda dark brown "I-iya Hyung..?"

"Darimana?"

Jungkook meremas-remas tangannya karena gugup. Hei! Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan habis pulang bekerja karena sosok dihadapannya itu tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Jungkook bekerja part time agar tidak merepotkan pemuda didepannya.

 ** _Flashback on_**

Jungkook hidup sebatang kara setelah ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kebakaran di rumah mereka diumurnya yang ke 17. Dia sangat terpukul dan menjadi depresi dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri di dekat sungai Han yang sedang sepi pengunjung. Sampai dia bertemu Kim Taehyung, pemuda berambut dark brown dengan wajah datar dan senyum kotaknya yang terkadang dia tunjukkan, Taehyung sedang mencari udara segar di malam hari saat itu. Saat melihat seorang pemuda mungil melompat ke sungai, dia cepat-cepat menolong pemuda itu.

Setelah Taehyung berhasil menangkap tubuh pemuda itu dia bergegas membawa pemuda itu dan membaringkannya di rumput yang ada ditepian sungai. Jungkook pingsan karena terlalu banyak air yang masuk kedalam sistem pernafasannya, sedangkan Taehyung terdiam menatap wajah pemuda manis bak malaikat itu. Setelah sadar dari acara mari-mengagumi-pemuda-ini, akhirnya dia segera melakukan pertolongan pertama.

Dia menekan dada pemuda manis itu berulang kali tetapi nihil, pemuda itu masih belum sadar.  
"Apa mungkin karena terlalu banyak air yang masuk ke paru-parunya? Apa aku harus memberi nafas buatan?" gumam Taehyung.

Lelaki itu berfikir sejenak "Arghh! Aku straight yeah.. aku straight. Tidak apa-apa Taehyung, kau hanya membantu, oke?"

Kemudian Taehyung mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook yang mulai memucat. Membuka sedikit bibir Jungkook dengan bantuan tangannya, dan menempelkan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir pemuda manis itu. Taehyung mulai meniupkan nafas ke dalam mulut Jungkook berulang kali hingga Jungkook terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan banyak air.

Perlahan Jungkook mulai sadar dan dia dapat melihat wajah seorang lelaki yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar sebelum Jungkook berteriak kencang,

"KYAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MESUM?!" kata Jungkook sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Taehyung melotot mendengarnya "Hei! Aku hanya membantu menyelamatkan mu tau. Lagipula kau iseng sekali sih, bunuh diri pada saat aku lewat didaerah sini."  
Jungkook terdiam mendengarnya, lalu bergumam pelan kearah pemuda mesum-menurutnya- dihadapannya itu  
"Maaf. Aku sudah sangat putus asa. Orangtuaku baru saja meninggal dan rumahku terbakar. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Lebih baik aku mati daripada nanti merepotkan orang lain."

Taehyung sedikit iba mendengarnya "Tapi bukan begitu caranya. Kau bunuh diri seperti itu pun yang akan repot juga orang lain." Jungkook hanya diam.

Taehyung menghela nafas "Baiklah. Kau ikut saja kerumahku dulu. Kalau kau mau kau bisa tinggal dirumahku sebelum kau mendapat tempat tinggal."  
Jungkook menatap Taehyung "Apa boleh? Orang tuamu?"

Mendengar itu, raut wajah Taehyung berubah dingin "Orang tua ku tidak dirumah. Ayo cepat ikut aku! Baju kita basah dan udara semakin dingin."  
Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengikuti Taehyung.

"Emm.. Aku Jeon Jungkook, umurku 17, siapa namamu?" kata Jungkook sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena kedinginan. Pemuda dark brown itu menoleh sesaat "Kim Taehyung, dan panggil aku Hyung karena aku 19. Simpan itu di dalam otak mungilmu."

"Rumah Taehyung Hyung sangat besar, ah! Pasti dia orang kaya." Guman Jungkook ketika mereka sudah sampai. Ternyata rumah Taehyung hanya perlu waktu sekitar 20 menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari sungai Han.

Taehyung tinggal diperumahan elite dan itu membuat Jungkook berdecak kagum karena dia berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Taehyung menyuruhnya masuk, tapi Jungkook hanya diam di depan pintu masuk utama dan membuat Taehyung heran,

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo masuk." Jungkook menggeleng "Aku...emm.. nanti lantainya basah."  
Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook tidak percaya, dia memijit keningnya sendiri  
"Tak apa, masuklah cepat! Aku pusing."

Jungkook hanya menurut saja saat Taehyung membawanya ke kamar pemuda itu, memberinya baju ganti, lalu menyuruh seorang pelayan mengantar Jungkook ke kamar tamu agar pemuda yang mirip kelinci itu bisa beristirahat.

Semakin lama Taehyung dan Jungkook semakin dekat. Bahkan sekarang Jungkook tidak tidur dikamar tamu lagi, melainkan dikamar Taehyung. Kehadiran Jungkook membuat seisi rumah megah itu menjadi hangat. Sifat Jungkook yang easy going dan selalu mudah tersenyum membuat semua pelayan dirumah Taehyung menyukainya.

Tapi Jungkook tidak pernah melihat ayah Taehyung, dia hanya melihatnya dari foto keluarga Taehyung yang ada di dinding dekat ruang tamu. Sebelumnya Taehyung pernah bercerita bahwa ibunya sudah meninggal dan ayahnya adalah seorang workaholic yang bekerja di bidang software dan mempunyai perusahaan software terbesar ke-dua di Asia. Tak jarang sang ayah bisa meninggalkan Taehyung untuk perjalanan bisnis dan pulang setahun sekali karena mengurus cabang-cabang perusahaannya yang sudah menyebar di beberapa negara.

Selama tinggal dirumah Taehyung, Jungkook diberi fasilitas ini dan itu oleh Taehyung. bahkan dia sekolah di SHS yang sama dengan Taehyung dulu.

Jungkook heran, dia pernah bertanya pada Taehyung, "Dapat darimana semua uang itu? Kau kan hanya kuliah dan tidak bekerja." tapi Taehyung hanya tersenyum "Itu uangku. Kenapa? Mau menggantinya? Tidak akan! Kau hanya perlu terus berada disisiku."

Dan Jungkook dibuat merona oleh kata-kata itu. Apa dia menyukai Taehyung? Apa dia seorang gay sekarang, pikirnya.

Dan Taehyung pun begitu. Entah sejak kapan dia ingin agar Jungkook terus bahagia bersamanya dan melupakan fakta bahwa dia straight. Karena sebenarnya keduanya sudah jatuh pada pandangan pertama, hanya merekanya saja yang tidak menyadarinya.

Sampai akhirnya Jungkook pun lulus dan mereka akhirnya berpacaran. Jungkook memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan, tetapi Taehyung melarangnya karena tidak ingin kekasihnya kelelahan nanti.

"Sudahlah. Aku yang akan memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja padaku." Kata Taehyung. Tetapi Jungkook tidak mau, dia tidak mau terus-terusan merepotkan Taehyung "Ayolah Hyung, aku janji hanya sampai aku dapat tempat tinggal."

Taehyung pun akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Jungkook bekerja. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook bisa membeli sebuah flat kecil yang cukup nyaman. Dan akhirnya Jungkook harus berhenti bekerja karena perjanjiannya dengan Taehyung.

Sejak saat itu, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepeser uangpun untuk kehidupan sehari-hari bahkan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di universitas yang sama dengan Taehyung.

 ** _Flashback off_**

Taehyung menatap heran kekasihnya itu "Darimana saja Kook? Kuliahmu berakhir jam 4. Kemana kau selama 6 jam terakhir?"  
Jungkook semakin resah, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak ingin membohongi Taehyung karena cepat atau lambat Taehyung akan tau jika di bekerja part time di sebuah cafe.

Setelah berpikir keras Jungkook akhirnya lebih memilih memberitahu Taehyung yang sebenarnya "Aku.. Aku bekerja Hyung. Kumohon! Aku tidak mungkin hidup hanya bergantung padamu terus. Aku tidak ingin dibilang hanya ingin merepotkan dan memanfaatkan mu saja."

Taehyung menatap lembut Jungkook yang menunduk, Taehyung mendekat pada Jungkook lalu memeluk pemuda mungil itu erat "Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan dan jatuh sakit. Jangan dengarkan apa kata orang, karena sebenarnya mereka tidak tau apa-apa. Jadi Jungkook, hyung mohon, berhentilah bekerja, oke? Kau sama sekali bukan benalu dihidupku, karena aku sendirilah yang menginginkan diriku untuk menjadi inang mu."

Jungkook mengangguk samar kemudian berbisik "Terimakasih Hyungie. Aku mencintaimu." Taehyung pun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu memandang Taehyung dan meja makan bergantian "Kenapa kau pesan banyak sekali makanan? Dan kenapa Hyung ada disini? Bukannya Hyung kemarin bilang ada urusan?"

Taehyung tersenyum "Seharusnya ini kejutan, tapi kau pulang terlambat. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-19, Kookie baby." Jungkook hanya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Bahkan dia tidak ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Ck ck.

Melihat itu, Taehyung tak kuasa menahan keinginan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut mungil itu, tapi dia harus menahan diri. Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook  
"Maaf ya, Hyung lupa membeli kue nya."

Jungkook tertawa kecil "Tak apa, tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga Hyung lupa membelinya, jadi aku maafkan." Taehyung tertawa sebelum akhirnya memandang Jungkook dengan serius.

"Kookie? Kau tau? Aku diterima menjadi trainee di Toho Entertaiment." Kata Taehyung masih dengan tatapan seriusnya. Mendengar itu Jungkook terkejut "Woahh! Benarkah? Kau hebat Hyungie! Ku yakin kau akan menjadi bintang besar, dan aku akan menjadi fans pertamamu."

Taehyung memandang wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat senang "Tetapi aku agak menyesal, karena aku harus meninggalkanmu untuk masa training nanti, dan aku tidak tau itu sampai kapan." Jungkook menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung "Hyung tenang saja, aku akan menunggumu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah terus berlatih dan jangan menyerah. Aku tak akan kemana-mana Hyung, jadi Hyung fokus saja pada trainingnya."

Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk "Aku harap aku bisa debut lebih cepat agar bisa cepat bertemu denganmu." Jungkook terkekeh "Tapi.. emm.. Hyung? Apa ayahmu mengizinkan? Bukankah Hyung harus melanjutkan bisnis ayahmu?"

Taehyung menghela nafas "Dia tidak akan perduli Kookie. Lagipula kalau pada saatnya dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi bekerja mungkin dia akan memberikan semua itu padaku."

Jungkook hanya ber-oh ria "Lalu? kapan Hyung akan memulai masa traningnya?"  
Taehyung tersenyum "Besok. Besok aku sudah harus memulai masa training-ku. Jadi selain aku merayakan ulang tahunmu hari ini, aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu sebelum kita jarang bertemu nantinya."

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat "Ah! Aku pasti akan merindukan Hyung nanti, kkk."

"Memang seharusnya kau merindukanku karena akupun pasti begitu. Baiklah, sekarang kita tidur oke? Kau pasti sudah lelah bukan?" kata Taehyung sambil mengiring Jungkook memasuki kamar pemuda kelinci itu.

"Ta-tapi Hyung.. makanan nya?"

Taehyung melirik sekilas makanan yang sudah mendingin itu "Lupakan saja. Besok pagi akan kubereskan. Sekarang ayo kita tidur sayang." Dan Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah bukan?

"Taehyung Hyung ayo cepat! Kau akan terlambat di hari pertamamu sebagai trainee!" Jungkook sibuk memakai sepatunya dan Taehyung berjalan malas menghampiri Jungkook  
"Sayang... mulai hari ini aku akan sangat susah bertemu denganmu, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Jadi aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan pergi saja ya?" Kata Taehyung setengah merengek.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya "Yak! Hyung ini! Banyak orang yang menginginkan jadi trainee disana, tetapi Hyung malah tidak mau. Ayo cepat kita pergi Hyung!"

Taehyung hanya menurut ketika tubuhnya diseret paksa oleh Jungkook. Entahlah, Taehyung hanya merasa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung entertaiment yang mewah itu. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat dan menghirup dalam aroma kekasihnya. Semua orang yang sedang melintas memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum. Mereka pikir dua namja itu adalah sepasang adik-kakak yang akan berpisah.

Tapi Taehyung tidak perduli akan tatapan setiap orang yang melewati mereka karena dia merasa bahwa perasaannya semakin tidak enak, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Jungkook menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung "Sudahlah Hyung, cepatlah masuk kesana dan jadilah bintang yang hebat." Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Jungkook menyodorkan koper yang berisi semua perlengkapan Taehyung saat training nanti. Taehyung menerimanya.

Sebelum masuk, Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook dengan lembut, memeluknya lagi, kemudian memantapkan diri untuk masuk ke gedung itu dan menjadi trainee di Toho Entertaiment.

Jungkook tersenyum saat Taehyung sudah masuk. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba sakit mengingat mulai sekarang dia akan sangat susah bertemu Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook memperingati dirinya sendiri agar tidak egois.

Hingga delapan bulan berlalu, Jungkook tidak pernah berhubungan maupun bertemu dengan Taehyung. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa Taehyung sangat sibuk dan kelelahan hingga tidak bisa menemui ataupun meneleponnya.

Jungkook hanya sendiri di flat. Tetapi terkadang sahabat kuliahnya yang cerewet, Luhan, menemaninya di flat bahkan pemuda china itu sering kali menginap disana.

Seperti malam ini, Luhan menginap dan beralasan bahwa dia sedang bertengkar dengan kedua orangtuanya. Sebagai teman yang baik tentu Jungkook tidak menolak.

Mereka sudah memakai piyama tidur dan sedang mengerjakan tugas sambil menonton televisi.

"Oh Jungkook! Lihatlah! Itu Kim Taehyung. Aktor baru yang dikeluarkan Toho Entertaiment beberapa minggu lalu, tapi walaupun tergolong aktor yang baru debut, dia memiliki fans yang banyak." Kata Luhan sambil menunjuk televisi.  
"Apa?! Beberapa minggu lalu? kenapa aku baru tahu?" Jawab Jungkook dengan wajah kaget karena Taehyung bisa debut kurang dari setahun. Padahal banyak aktor maupun artis yang harus menjalani masa training selama lebih dari 3 tahun sebelum mereka debut.

"Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan tugas hingga tidak sempat menonton televisi." Ucap Luhan yang masih memandang televisi dengan binar diwajahnya "Lihat dia! Ah! Begitu tampan. Jika aku belum memiliki Sehun, kupastikan aku akan mendekatinya hingga aku di notice." Yap benar, Luhan adalah seorang Gay dan kekasihnya bernama Oh Sehun. Tapi mereka sering mengumbar kemesraan mereka dimanapun karena pasangan sesama jenis bukan hal yang tabu lagi di abad-21 ini.

Jungkook hanya diam, walaupun dia tau bahwa Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih, tetapi dia tidak suka jika ada yang memuji Taehyung di depannya. Walaupun nanti akan semakin banyak kata-kata pujian yang akan di dengarnya untuk Kim Taehyung. Dia ingin memarahi Luhan karena memuji Taehyung, tapi itu akan sangat aneh dan mencurigakan, karena Luhan , sahabatnya, bahkan tidak tahu hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Kau tau Jungkook? Besok dia akan mengadakan fanmeeting pertamanya jam 4 di daerah Gangnam karena dia akan bermain film perdananya yang akan segera ditayangkan tahun depan. Kalau saja aku tidak punya acara dengan Sehunnie-ku, pasti aku akan datang kesana untuk meminta tanda tangannya."

Dan saat itu pula Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi ke Gangnam besok.

Esoknya, dari pagi hingga sore, jadwal mata kuliah Jungkook sangat padat. Hingga akhirnya kelasnya selesai dan ia langsung berlari menuju halte bus untuk menuju ke Gangnam. Dia mengecheck ponselnya. Jam 4 lewat 46 menit! Shit aku terlambat, batinnya.

Perjalanan terasa lama bagi Jungkook, dan ketika sampai di daerah Gangnam, waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.57 KST. Dia segera berlari menuju tempat fanmeeting itu. Tapi sialnya acara itu sudah selesai walaupun masih banyak orang yang bergerombol.

Jungkook meyusup diantara kerumunan itu hingga dia yang paling depan sekarang. Disana masih ada beberapa artis dan aktor yang masih memberi tanda tangan.  
Pada saat itu Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sedang berjalan dan hendak melewatinya menuju ke mobil van yang sudah disediakan.

Saat Taehyung sedang melewatinya Jungkook berteriak sambil tersenyum cerah melihat kekasihnya yang sudah terkenal "Taehyung Hyung!"  
Taehyung terdiam ditempat. Ia seakan bermimpi mendengar suara orang yang dirindukannya. Akhirnya Taehyung memutar badannya, dan bisa dia lihat, Jungkook ada di jajaran depan diantara kerumunan fans nya. Dia terpaku melihat wajah Jungkook yang dia rindukan sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Dia sangat ingin memeluk pemuda itu, tetapi dia takut Jungkook akan kehilangan privasinya, karena pasti jika dia memeluk Jungkook, para netizen maupun fans nya akan terus mengganggu Jungkook nanti.

"Tae-Hyungie." Kata Jungkook masih dengan senyumnya.  
Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa lengan kirinya dirangkul mesra, Taehyung menoleh, dan dia melihat Irene, salah satu artis yang turut ikut serta membintangi film perdananya, sedang tersenyum kearahnya dan berbisik di telinga Taehyung "Cepat ke van. Managermu sudah menunggu. Ayo." Kemudian Irene memboyong Taehyung menuju van mereka.

Melihat itu senyuman Jungkook memudar, berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Kenapa Taehyung hanya diam? Apakah Taehyung tidak mengenalinya?, pikirnya dalam hati.  
Hati Jungkook sakit. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

Jungkook merasa bahunya ditepuk. Gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah menengah atas disebelahnya itu menyodorkan selembar tissue kepadanya "Aku tau perasaanmu, Oppa. Aku juga sangat menyukai Tae Oppa, jangan bersedih lagi, ada kabar beredar dia dan Irene itu berpacaran. Tapi apa boleh buat kalau dia lebih memilih Bae Irene itu. Kita sebagai fans nya hanya bisa mendukungnya saja bukan?"

 _Mendukung ya..?_

"Kita hanya fans, hanya pelengkap di kehidupannya sebagai aktor. Kita bukan siapa-siapa untuk Tae Oppa."

 _Jadi, apakah aku juga bukan apa-apa bagimu...?_

"Walaupun kita tidak menyukainya, tetapi kita harus mendukung pilihan Tae Oppa agar Tae Oppa juga bisa bahagia."

 _Agar kau bahagia..?_

 _Lalu? bagaimana denganku disini?_

"Jika kabar itu benar kita harus melepaskan Tae Oppa untuk Irene."

 _Melepasmu untuknya? Apa itu adil bagiku?_

"Jadi Oppa, kita harus menghargai keputusannya. Ah! Tak terasa hari semakin sore. Aku duluan ya. Senang bisa bicara denganmu." Lanjut gadis itu kemudian berjalan pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Jungkook dengan tatapan terlukanya, sambil menatap mobil van yang dinaiki Taehyung dan wanita tadi yang mulai berjalan pelan menjauhi tempat fanmeeting itu.

Jungkook menangis. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Dia bersumpah akan melepaskan dan mulai melupakan Taehyung mulai sekarang. Bukan! Bukan karena dia terhasut oleh perkataan gadis tadi. Tetapi karena rasa sakit dan benci yang mulai timbul perlahan membuat Jungkook benjanji dia tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dan berbicara dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengusap kasar air matanya dan berbalik pulang untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sudah pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Disisi lain, Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang menangis ketika mobil van yang dia naiki berjalan perlahan. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat karena hatinya sungguh terasa sakit melihat kekasih manisnya itu menitihkan air mata. Bertahun-tahun dia berjanji berusaha agar Jungkook tidak menangis sedikitpun, tetapi dia mengingkari janjinya. Dan lagi, Jungkook menangis karenanya. Bodoh!, batinnya.

Dia menyentakkan tangannya ketika merasa Irene bersandar pada bahu kanannya.  
Irene langsung menatap Taehyung tidak percaya "Kau! Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Taehyung menatap malas Irene "Kau tidak akan pernah mau tau siapa diriku. Aku memang aktor baru nona. Tapi maaf, jangan pernah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan padaku seperti tadi."

Melihat itu, manager Taehyung, Kim Seokjin, pun menasehatinya "Taehyung, kau tau kan jika Hwan Sajangnim menginginkanmu dekat dengan Irene agar popularitas kalian naik? Jika itu terjadi, rating film perdanamu juga akan tinggi dan Sajangnim akan bangga padamu. Jadi aku mohon bersikap baik lah padanya. Setidaknya sampai film itu dirilis."

"Ne, Jin Hyung." Ucap Taehyung sambil melirik Irene yang menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Taehyung berdecih pelan sebelum menatap ke arah jendela lagi.

 **TBC**

 **YOSHH! Aku bwa ff baruu kkk~ semoga kalian suka ^^  
kalo gasuka jg gpp kok heheh~~~  
aku menghargai para reader kok^^ jadi terserah jika kalian memang tdk suka boyxboy tinggalkan saja halaman ini karena udh ada warning diatas^^ Semoga para reader suka dengan karya kedua ku ini:D**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNEXPECTED**

 **CAST:**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **AND OTHERS CAST**

 **RATE T-M**

 **WARNING!** **: BOYXBOY, YAOI, ETC**

* * *

CKLEKKK

Luhan menoleh saat melihat Jungkook sudah pulang "Hai Kook, kenap-"

BRUUKKKK

Pemuda manis itu melempar kasar tas nya ke sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sebelum membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Jungkook menangis keras sambil berteriak. Siapa pun yang mendengar nya pasti hatinya akan teriris mendengar isakan menyedihkan itu, termasuk Luhan.

Luhan heran, kenapa sahabatnya bisa sampai sekacau ini?  
Akhirnya Luhan mendekati Jungkook yang masih menangis. Duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil menatap Jungkook prihatin,  
"Ada apa Jungkook? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Ceritakan padaku." Kata Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Jungkook. Jungkook terus menangis hingga tertidur. Luhan menghela nafas melihat itu  
"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Kook?"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST. Jungkook melenguh pelan sebelum membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Indra penciumannya menangkap bau harum yang membuat perutnya berbunyi. Jungkook bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Dia melihat Luhan sedang menata makanan. Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook sudah bangun dengan keadaan yang masih berantakan.  
"Kemari Kook, aku memasak makanan spesial untukmu. Dengan begitu mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Jungkook menghampiri meja makan lalu mendudukan dirinya tanpa bersuara. Perlahan, Jungkook memakan makanan yang dibuatkan sahabatnya itu. Pemuda kelinci itu menoleh kearah Luhan yang hanya menatapnya tanpa memakan makanannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menyuapkan makanan itu kemulutnya. Luhan menopang dagu nya dengan tangan "Kau habis menangis."

Jungkook terkekeh "Apa itu pertaanyaan?" Luhan menggeleng "Serius Kook. Matamu sangat sembab dan hidungmu merah. Kau yakin tidak ada yang terjadi tadi?"

Jungkook hanya diam, dan Luhan mengerti jika Jungkook belum mau bercerita padanya. Dia menggenggam tangan Jungkook "Hei kelinci, dengar. Aku ini sahabatmu, kau bisa berbagi cerita apapun padaku dan aku akan sangat siap untuk mendengarkannya. Tapi tak apa jika kau belum ingin menceritakannya, aku mengerti. Tapi aku mohon, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Jungkook sedikit terharu mendengar itu. Luhan memang cerewet, kekanakan, pemalas dan merepotkan. Tetapi dialah yang selalu mengerti dan membantu Jungkook disetiap keadaan. Jungkook sangat ingin berbagi masalahnya ini pada sahabatnya itu, tapi dia yakin Luhan tidak akan percaya pada Jungkook.

Akhirnya Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil "Tenang saja rusa, aku bisa mengatasi itu sendiri." Luhan mendesah kecil "Well, kalau itu maumu."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan "Oh ya Lu, kau tahu kan Sehun seorang Chef yang hebat dan sudah memiliki restaurant besar dan cabangnya hampir ada di seluruh Korea?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas "Aku tidak amnesia Kook."

"Kalau begitu, emmm... bisakah kau bilang padanya untuk mempekerjakanku di salah satu cabang restaurant nya.. mungkin?" kata Jungkook ragu. Luhan menatap tajam Jungkook "Dan membiarkanmu bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring disana, begitu maksudmu? Tidak akan! Demi Tuhan! Kau tidak mempunyai pengalamam masak-memasak Jungkook."

Jungkook tersenyum miris "Tak apa. Itu lebih baik daripada aku tidak punya uang untuk setahun kedepan." Luhan menggeleng tegas "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau bisa memakai uangku Kook. Anggap saja uang sewa karena aku sudah sangat sering menginap disini dan merepotkanmu."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya "Kau pikir kau siapa sampai harus membayar jika menginap disini Luhan. Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain lagi, jadi simpan kembali."

Luhan terdiam sambil berfikir, kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar  
"Ah! Sebentar Kook." Jungkook melihat Luhan mengeluarkan iphone nya lalu menghubungi seseorang. Luhan tersenyum ketika orang yang disebrang mengangkat panggilannya

"Sehunnie!" kata Luhan sedikit berteriak, Jungkook hanya memutar malas bola matanya saat tahu siapa yang sedang di hubungi oleh Luhan

 _"_ _Halo Deer, ada apa? Kau sudah makan?"_

"Ah ya, aku sedang makan bersama Jungkookie." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungkook yang membuat pemuda kelinci itu ingin muntah.

 _"_ _Baiklah sayang, ada apa?"_

"Begini Sehunnie, apa temanmu masih mencari seseorang untuk menjadi asisten managernya?"

 _"_ _Iya, dia bilang dia belum menemukannya. Kenapa Deer? Sudah kubilang tidak usah bekerja."_  
Well, sepertinya semua seme tidak ingin para uke nya bekerja ya.

"Bukan untukku, tapi Jungkook. Dia bilang dia membutuhkan pekerjaan Hunnie." Jungkook terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Luhan pun merespond nya dengan anggukan kecil.

 _"_ _Baiklah Deer. Aku akan bilang pada temanku agar menemui kau dan Jungkook direstorant ku besok saat makan siang, apa itu oke?"_

"Oke, terimakasih Hunnie."

 _"_ _Oke, kututup? Restorant sedang ramai karena ini masih jam makan malam. Love you Deer."_

"Love you too." –PIIPPP

"Jadi? Apa ada lowongan pekerjaan di restaurantnya ?" Tanya Jungkook. Luhan tertawa kecil "Tidak! Ini lebih baik lagi! Kau akan jadi asisten manager."  
Jungkook langsung tersedak "Lu! Apa kau gila?! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi asisten manager."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan bilang padanya agar melatihmu dulu. Lagipula, apa kau tidak tau jika gajinya itu besar? dan kemungkinan besar kau bisa bertemu para aktor atau girlband yang sedang terkenal setiap hari." Luhan mengatakan itu dengan nada santai, tetapi tetap saja membuat Jungkook guggup.

"Baiklah akan kucoba. Kapan kita bisa bertemu dengannya?" ucap Jungkook ragu. Luhan mulai memakan makanannya "Besok siang di restorant Sehunnie yang dekat kampus." Jungkook mengangguk dan mulai melanjutkan makan nya lagi.

-VK-

"Ingat Taehyung, bersikap baiklah pada Irene. Jangan buat aku pusing dengan sikapmu seperti kemarin padanya." Bisik Seokjin, saat mereka akan memasuki ruangan pertemuan, Taehyung hanya mengangguk malas. "Yaampun aku sangat butuh asisten manager." gumam Seokjin melihat jadwal Taehyung satu minggu kedepan. Mereka mulai masuk keruangan itu. Disana sudah ada produser dan sutradara film serta para artis maupun aktor yang ikut serta berperan di dalam film.

Taehyung membungkuk sambil memberikan salam pada semua yang ada di ruangan itu kemudian duduk disebelah lelaki seumurannya yang sedang menyeringai menatapnya  
"Halo Kim Taehyung. Sudah lama tidak bertemu bukan?"

Taehyung mengeryitkan dahinya, dia merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda itu, tetapi dia tidak ingat siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut oranye itu terkekeh pelan "Kau sudah tidak ingat rival mu semasa SHS ya? Sayang sekali, ternyata orang sepintar dirimu mempunyai ingatan jangka pendek. Apa aku harus memperkenalkan diri? Namaku Park Jimin."

Taehyung sedikit terkejut. Dia memang tahu jika dulu Jimin pandai menari dan sudah menjadi salah satu anggota boyband bernama Beats di salah satu entertaiment besar. Tetapi dia tidak tau jika Jimin salah satu lawan main di film perdananya.

Taehyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya diurungkan karena sang produser mulai berbicara.

"Pertama-tama aku akan menjelaskan alur film nya. Ceritanya adalah sang pemain utama pria yaitu, kau Taehyung, dan pemeran kedua pria, Jimin. Kalian adalah kakak dan adik, sampai ada seorang gadis yaitu Irene, datang ke sekolah kalian. Kalian menyukai nya dan akhirnya bermusuhan karena ingin mengambil hati sang gadis, sampai sini kalian paham?"

Semuanya mengangguk paham kemudian sang produser melanjutkan "Irene lebih memilih Taehyung tetapi dia juga menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Jimin, sampai akhirnya Taehyung tau Irene berselingkuh."

Irene lalu menyela "Kenapa aku berperan jahat?"  
"Karena mukamu mendukung." jawab sang sutradara membuat semua orang tertawa sedangkan Irene cemberut.

Sang produser melanjukan "Saat Taehyung sedang terpuruk lalu datang gadis lain, pemeran utama wanita kita yaitu Momo, sebagai gadis desa yang mendapat beasiswa. Awalnya, Taehyung, kau selalu membully Momo, tetapi Momo selalu baik padamu. Setelah kalian lulus lalu bekerja Taehyung melihat Momo lagi dan mulai jatuh cinta. Tapi pada akhirnya kau harus menyesal karena ternyata Momo sudah menikah. Kau sudah mengerti Momo?"

Momo mengangguk meng-iya-kan pertanyaan dari produser.

"Jika kalian sudah paham alur ceritanya, kalian boleh menanda tangani kontrak yang ada di depan kalian. Kemudian kalian akan diberi naskah untuk scene 1-6 terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian memulai syuting minggu depan." Kata sang sutradara.

Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung menandatangani kontrak mereka kemudian mengambil naskah film tersebut.

"Oke, sampai jumpa minggu depan, jaga kesehatan. Mohon kerjasamanya." Kata sutradara sebelum keluar dari ruangan diikuti sang produser.

Irene dan managernya pamit. Momo juga akan keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya pada Taehyung dan Jimin "Mohon kerjasamanya Taehyung-ssi, Jimin-ssi." Setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung beserta manager mereka.

Manager Jimin, Kim Namjoon, bangkit lalu menoleh kearah Jimin "Jim, aku tunggu di van oke? Jangan terlalu lama, kau ada acara setelah ini." Seokjin juga menatap Taehyung "Tae, aku juga tunggu di van ya?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk, matanya masih membaca naskah film ditangannya.

Setelah Manager mereka pergi, Jimin mulai berbicara "Kim Taehyung, kupikir kau sedang duduk manis di meja khusus untuk CEO KS Enterprise." Taehyung tak menanggapi perkataan Jimin.  
Jimin tersenyum sinis "Oh ya Taehyung, Apa ayahmu masih tidak perduli padamu? Bahkan kudengar saat kau wisuda dia tidak datang. Apa mungkin kau bukan anaknya ya?"

Taehyung menutup naskah yang sedang dibacanya, menatap tajam Jimin sambil berdiri "Jaga ucapanmu, aku tak akan repot-repot mengontrol diriku jika berhadapan denganmu."

Jimin bertepuk tangan seolah respond Taehyung adalah hiburan untuknya "Begitu ya? Aku jadi takut tidak tampan lagi." Taehyung berdecih pelan sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Jimin yang menatap punggungnya sambil menyeringai.

-VK-

Jungkook berlari kecil memasuki restaurant yang sedang ramai karena saat ini sedang jam makan siang. Dia menoleh kekanan dan kiri setelah menemuka Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya akhirnya Jungkook segera menghampiri meja yang di tempati Luhan. Dapat dilihat lelaki bersurai blonde sedang duduk bersama Luhan, dan oh, ada Sehun juga.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Kata Jungkook sambil duduk. Lelaki blonde itu mengeluarkan suaranya "Belum bekerja saja sudah terlambat." Jungkook hanya berdehem "Ma-maaf.. kelasku baru selesai." Sehun hanya menyenggol temannya itu dengan sikunya.

Luhan menepuk bahu Jungkook "Tak apa. Cepatlah memesan makanan. Sehun akan membayarnya hihi." Sementara Sehun terkekeh sambil merangkul pinggang Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya "Pesanlah sesukamu Jungkook, tetapi kau harus mentraktir kami saat kau dapat gaji pertamamu." Luhan bertepuk tangan heboh mendengar perkataan kekasihnya "Ide bagus sayaaang! Ayo Kook pesan sesukamu." Shit! Terkadang Jungkook benar-benar iri dengan pasangan itu.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang. Si rambut blonde itu bertanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi "Jadi, siapa namamu?"  
Jungkook mengerjap pelan sebelum menjawab "Aku Jeon Jungkook, umurku 19 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan seni."

Sehun menjitak lelaki blonde itu "Tatapanmu membuat Jungkook takut, Namjoon-ah."  
Lelaki blonde itu, Namjoon, meringis sebelum menatap Jungkook lagi, kali ini lebih lembut "Baiklah, kau tau kan pekerjaan ini sangat menguras waktumu, apa kau bisa membagi waktu kuliahmu? Karena bisa saja pekerjaanmu ini dari pagi hingga pagi lagi."

Jungkook berfikir sebentar lalu memantapkan keputusannya "Aku akan berhenti kuliah agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku."  
Luhan tercengang "Apa kau sadar yang kau katakan Jungkook?"

Jungkook tersenyum "Tentu Lu, lagipula jika aku berkuliah, akan semakin menambah pengeluaranku. Tak apa, aku akan menabung agar bisa kuliah lagi nanti." Namjoon tersenyum mendengar itu  
"Apa kau oke jika begitu Jungkook? Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti kuliah, tapi kalo tidak ya memang akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

Jungkook mengangguk "Aku mengerti Namjoon-ssi, tapi itu memang keputusanku."

"Baiklah, kau akan bekerja lusa jam 10, ahh! Tidak, tidak, besok saja oke? Berikan nomor ponselmu dan aku akan mengirimkan alamat tempat kau bekerja, kau hanya perlu membawa notebook serta alat tulis untuk menyusun dan mencatat jadwal artisku." Ujar Namjoon

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam pun bertanya "Memangnya siapa artismu itu?" Luhan dan Jungkook mengangguk sambil menatap Namjoon. Yang ditatap hanya menggaruk tengkuknya "Ya.. sebenarnya dia itu anggota boyband, Park Jimin, kalau kalian tahu."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, Jungkook mengernyit tidak tahu, sedangkan Luhan terkejut  
"PA-PARK JIMIN? Yatuhan! Ti-tidak mungkin... kau beruntung sekali Jungkook. Dia adalah anggota boyband Beats, dia seorang maknae, bersuara indah, juga pandai menari."

Jungkook menggaruk pipinya "Eung.. aku tidak tahu." Sedangkan Namjoon terbahak mendengar ucapan polos Jungkook "Tak apa Jungkook-ah, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu lusa. Alamatnya sudah kukirim, jangan terlambat. Mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Hyung, oke?" Jungkook mengangguk.

Sehun menepuk kencang pundak Namjoon "Kalau dia macam-macam padamu, jangan sungkan untuk mengadu padaku Jungkook-ah. Biar kupotong kejantanannya nanti."  
sedangkan Luhan dan Jungkook merona, dan Namjoon melotot mendengarnya.

Makanan yang mereka pesan akhirnya datang dan mereka mulai memakan pesanan mereka sambil sesekali mengobrol.

-VK-

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, tetapi Jungkook belum tidur. Flatnya sangat sepi saat tidak ada Luhan, karena pemuda rusa itu menginap dirumah Sehun.  
Jungkook pergi kedapur lalu membuat coklat panas. Dia membawa langkahnya menuju balkon, merasakan angin malam membelai pelan wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata turun melewati pipinya. Dia teringat akan Taehyung. Biasanya sebelum tidur mereka akan melihat bulan dari balkon ini, dengan Taehyung yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi ketika mengingat lagi perlakuan Taehyung padanya, membuat dia menjadi benci dan dengan kasar menghapus air matanya.

"Aku... Hyung? Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah terlalu jatuh padamu hingga tak bisa membencimu." Ucap Jungkook pada angin malam, berharap angin malam bisa membisikan kata-katanya barusan pada Taehyung. Air mata itu turun lagi "Aku memang tak akan kemana-mana. Tapi kenapa kau yang pergi?" ucapnya lirih.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar, kemudian mengdongakkan kepalanya menatap bulan yang bersinar terang seakan sedang menghiburnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Taehyung terus memperhatikan Jungkook dari dalam mobilnya. Demi Tuhan! Dia ingin sekali memeluk Jungkook saat ini. Sejak 4 jam lalu dia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda manis yang sangat dirindukannya.

Taehyung tersenyum sendu melihat Jungkook menangis, seolah tahu apa saja yang tadi Jungkook gumamkan, pemuda itu berkata "Maafkan aku sayang. Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah benar-benar pergi darimu. Aku disini sayang, aku terus menjagamu. Aku mencintaimu."

Terlihat olehnya Jungkook masuk kedalam, menutup pintu balkon dan semenit kemudian lampu dikamar itu padam, menandakan sang pemilik akan pergi tidur. Taehyung tersenyum kecil kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan kembali ke dorm. Mobil Taehyung berjalan menjauh, tanpa tahu seseorang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan, terus menatap ke arah mobilnya sampai menghilang di perempatan dari balik jendela dengan mata berlinang.

-VK-

Pagi ini hari sangat cerah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.37 KST. Kalian tahu apa artinya bukan?

"AKU TERLAMBAAAATTT!"

Jungkook merapikan rambutnya asal dan berlari keluar dari flatnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.  
Kalau begini aku terpaksa naik taksi, batinnya.

Setelah dia menemukan taksi yang kosong, dia langsung memperlihatkan alamat yang Namjoon kirim padanya. Setelah sampai tujuan, Jungkook membayar taksinya dan berlari kecil masuk ke dalam sebuah apartement mewah.

"11,12, AH! Ini dia nomor 13." Ujar Jungkook sambil menekan bel yang tersedia di samping pintu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia melihat pemuda berambut oranye dengan piyama tidurnya yang sepertinya baru saja bangun tidur. Sejenak, Jungkook terpesona dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Siapa?" kata pemuda itu sambil menguap kecil. Jungkook langsung tersadar "Hmm.. anu.. i-itu, aku kesini karena disuruh oleh Kim Namjoon." Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum berteriak  
"Namjoon hyung! Ada yang mencarimu."

Tak lama Namjoon terlihat mendekati kedua orang itu. Matanya menatap tajam Jungkook yang sedang berdiri dengan gugup "Oh, Jungkook. Ayo masuk." Mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam apartement itu. Mereka menuju ruang tamu, Jungkook duduk bersebrangan dengan Namjoon dan pemuda oranye itu.

Namjoon melirik pemuda di sebelahnya yang terus menatap intens Jungkook "Baiklah Jim, kenalkan, dia Jeon Jungkook. Mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja sebagai asisten manager. Jika aku sedang sibuk, Jungkook yang akan menemanimu nanti, jadi, bersikap baiklah padanya."

Sedangkan si pemuda berambut oranye itu, Jimin, menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih menatap Jungkook intens.

Namjoon memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Jungkook "Ini jadwal Jimin untuk sebulan kedepan. Kau susun lalu tulis di notebookmu. Urutkan sesuai tanggal dan jam nya, mengerti?"  
Jungkook mengangguk sebelum menjawab "Iya hyung."

Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya "Oke. Setelah kau selesai dengan itu kau boleh pulang karena hari ini Jimin sedang free. Aku akan pergi ke luar sebentar. Jim?"  
Jimin menoleh ketika Namjoon memanggilnya, Namjoon menatapnya tajam "Jangan macam-macam padanya, karena aku bisa kehilangan kejantananku kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aku pergi."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening saat Namjoon keluar dari apartement mewah itu. Jungkook sedang fokus menulis jadwal sedangkan Jimin memperhatikannya "Berapa umurmu?"  
Jungkook menatap wajah Jimin lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya "Emm.. aku 19 tahun."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kau tidak kuliah?" Jungkook hanya menggeleng. Jimin semakin heran "Kenapa? Bukankah diusiamu yang sekarang seharusnya kau sudah berkuliah?"  
Jungkook berdehem kecil "Aku berhenti kuliah karena aku kekurangan biaya. Jadi, aku lebih memilih bekerja, dan uangnya akan kutabung untuk biaya kuliahku nanti."

Jimin mengangguk paham "Orangtuamu?"  
Seketika wajah Jungkook berubah sedih, pemuda itu menunduk sambil meremas jari-jarinya "Mereka sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu."

Jimin sedikit membulatkan matanya "Ma-maafkan aku.. aku sungguh tidak tahu. Maaf ya?"  
Jungkook hanya tersenyum "Tak apa. Aku juga minta maaf, tadinya kupikir Jimin-ssi membenciku karena sedari tadi Jimin-ssi menatapku dengan lekat. Tapi ternyata aku salah."

Jimin diam sambil memperhatikan Jungkook yang mulai melanjutkan acara menulisnya "Aku menatapmu seperti itu bukan karena benci, tapi karena..." Jungkook memiringkan kepala nya sedikit sambil menatap Jimin "Karena apa?"

Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan sambil memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak sangat kencang "Mungkin.. karena aku menyukaimu."

 **TBC**

 **Haaiii cemuahh.. aku bawa chap 2 nyaa..  
maapin ya kalo chap kemaren gaada pembatasnya(?) karena jujur udh aku bikin tpi gak kebaca di ffn nya..  
** **okeeii.. thanks a lot buat yg udh baca, review, foll maupun fav.**  
 **gak nyangka aja ff abal ini ada yg minatin hikkss :'D**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNEXPECTED**

 **CAST:**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **AND OTHERS CAST**

 **RATE T-M**

 **WARNING!** **: BOY X BOY, YAOI, ETC**

 **N/A: Bold+Italic itu alur/cerita dari film nya yaaaa. Oke! Happy reading!**

Jungkook tercengang mendengar pernyataan Jimin. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan acara tulis-menulisnya. **Sudah cukup!** , pikirnya.  
Dia masih trauma untuk menjalin hubungan lagi dengan orang lain apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya ini. Jungkook sudah belajar dari pengalaman, dan dia ingin lelaki yang biasa saja. Yang baik, pengertian, selalu memanjakannya, tidak mendua, dan yang terpenting dia bukanlah seorang public figure, karena jika dia menjalin hubungan bersama Jimin pun tidak akan menutup kemungkinan kalau Jimin dikelilingi oleh para artis yang cantik dan mungkin akan terjadi perselingkuhan juga seperti yang Taehyung lakukan padanya.

Jimin hanya menghela nafas kasar melihat tidak ada respon dari pemuda manis itu, lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya karena dia mulai merasa suasana menjadi canggung.  
Saat di depan pintu kamarnya, Jimin menoleh kebelakang dan masih mendapati Jungkook hanya terdiam sambil menulis.  
"Jungkook-ah." Panggilnya. Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin, lelaki berambut oranye tersebut tersenyum "Aku serius tadi. Aku akan mendapatkanmu."  
setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin pun menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang lagi-lagi tercengang akan perkataannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Jungkook membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke kamar Jimin "Jimin-ssi? Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Kata Jungkook sambil mengetuk pintu bercat coklat tua itu. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka.

Terlihat Jimin sudah segar karena pemuda itu baru saja membersihkan dirinya dan sekarang dia hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi area terlarangnya. Jungkook menunduk dengan wajah merona melihat abs yang terdapat di perut Jimin. **Kapan aku punya abs juga!?** , batin Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungkook yang menggemaskan itu "Kau sudah mau pulang? Tidak mau menunggu Namjoon hyung dulu?"  
Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup "A-anu.. kupikir Namjoon hyung tidak selama ini."  
Jimin hanya mengangguk lalu terkekeh "Oke, kau boleh pulang. Jangan lupa kau tanyakan lagi tugasmu pada Namjoon hyung nanti. Ah ya, mau kuantar?"  
Jungkook menatap Jimin lalu tersenyum kecil "Ah! Tidak usah, Jimin-ssi pasti lelah. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Jimin mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook sambil tertawa "Hati-hati, Bunny."  
Jungkook mengangguk pelan kemudian keluar dari apartement itu. Dia segera menaiki lift yang sedang terbuka. Jungkook memegang rambutnya yang acak-acakan akibat ulah Jimin barusan. Wajahnya kembali merona. **Yatuhan! Ada apa denganku? Seperti yeoja saja** , pikirnya.

 **-Vk-**

Setelah dari apartement Jimin, Jungkook pergi berjalan-jalan. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.45 KST.  
"Sudah hampir jam makan siang. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke Cafe saja." Gumamnya.

Sesampainya di Cafe tempatnya dulu bekerja, dia langsung mencari duduk di meja yang ada di paling pojok. Dia mengirim pesan pada Namjoon bahwa dia sudah pulang.

TRINGG

 _From : Namjoon Hyung_

 _Bagus Kook. Jangan lupa, lusa kau harus ikut aku ke tempat syuting Jimin. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu. Kuharap kau tidak terlambat lagi._

Tak lama, seorang lelaki berambut hitam menghampirinya  
"Selamat Siang, Silakan anda me- Jungkook!?"

Jungkook mendongak untuk melihat orang itu, tapi kemudian dia membulatkan matanya sambil tersenyum "Yoongi hyung!"  
Yoongi mendengus kasar lalu duduk di kursi depan Jungkook "Kau ini sombong sekali ya? Setelah kau berhenti begitu saja kau tidak pernah menyempatkan diri datang kesini lagi. Mereka semua merindukanmu tau."

Jungkook tersenyum "Aku minta maaf hyung. Karena aku keluar, kau jadi kekurangan pelayan. Dan sekarang kau yang harus menggantikan posisiku. Padahal seharusnya pemilik Cafe hanya duduk diam diruangannya."  
Yoongi memukul kepala Jungkook "Bodoh! Kau bicara apasih? Lagipula aku bosan hanya duduk di ruanganku. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Jungkook terkekeh "Baiklah hyungie." Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas melihat tingkah Jungkook "Baiklah, kau mau pesan apa? Aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini."  
Jungkook menatap Yoongi kaget "Tidak usah hyung, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Yoongi berdecak "Aish kau ini. Kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, jadi jangan sungkan padaku. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu, tunggu sebentar oke?" Jungkook ingin menahan Yoongi tapi Yoongi sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Jungkook tersenyum, beruntung sekali dia bisa berteman dengan Yoongi yang sangat baik padanya, Jungkook janji dia akan membelikan Yoongi apapun nanti ketika dia sudah mendapat gaji pertamanya.

Tak sengaja pandangannya teralih menuju televisi yang ada di Cafe itu. Dan berita yang ditayangkan tentang acara Fanmeeting kemarin. Dia tak sanggup menahan air matanya saat melihat wajah Taehyung di layar datar itu. Jungkook mengusap air matanya lalu segera membuang muka dari layar televisi itu.

 **-Vk-**

"TAE! Bangun! yatuhan, dia susah sekali dibangunkan." Jin berkacak pinggang melihat Taehyung tidak bangun juga karena teriakannya. **Apa telinganya tidak berfungsi ketika dia tidur?** , batin Seokjin.

Seokjin menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung dengan brutal "YAK! Kim Taehyung! Hari ini adalah syuting pertamamu! Kau tidak boleh telat bodoh."  
Tak lama Taehyung akhirnya bangun "Tunggu saja di luar. 10 menit lagi aku siap." Kata Taehyung dengan wajah mengantuknya. Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya  
"Apa aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu?"  
Taehyung mengangguk lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Jin sedang memeriksa ulang jadwal Taehyung hari ini ketika melihat Taehyung sudah siap.  
"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Jin berjalan keluar dari apartement diikuti dengan Taehyung dibelakangnya. Mobil van telah menunggu dibawah dan banyak bodyguard yang berjaga mengelilingi Jin dan Taehyung karena sangat banyak fans Taehyung yang berkumpul di lobby gedung apartement itu.

Mereka bernafas lega setelah masuk ke dalam mobil. Jin berdecak kagum sambil memandang para fans Taehyung "Kau tidak berniat untuk pindah apartement? Yatuhan. Fans mu banyak sekali Tae, padahal kau masih aktor rookies."

Taehyung menggeleng "Tidak ada niat sedikitpun." Hey! Terlalu banyak kenangan dia dan Jungkook di apartementnya, walau mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di apartement Jungkook. Itu yang membuat dia tidak mau pindah dari sana walaupun sekarang fans nya tau dimana dia tinggal sekarang.

Jin memutar bola matanya "Terserahmu. Dengar! Hari ini kau mulai syuting. Akan ada banyak orang yang melihatmu di lokasi nanti. Bahkan para netizen akan terus ada disana selama kau syuting jadi please Tae, jaga sikapmu oke?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk malas kemudian memasang earphone ditelinganya dan memutar lagu dari iphonenya.

Lokasi syuting tak jauh beda dengan diapartement Taehyung tadi. Banyak sekali fans dan para wartawan menunggu dilokasi. Dengan cepat, Jin menyuruh sang supir agar mereka lewat belakang saja karena di depan sudah terlalu penuh oleh fans para aktor dan akris yang akan memainkan film ini.

Saat sampai dilokasi Taehyung menyalami semua staf dan kru lalu duduk di pojok Set sambil membaca naskah. Dan benar saja kata Seokjin, banyak sekali netizen atau wartawan yang memperhatikannya dan memotretnya. Rasanya dia menyesal menjadi aktor.

Jin mendekati Taehyung "Tae, cepat keruang ganti setelah itu kau akan di rias." Taehyung pun segera melaksanakan perintah Seokjin.

 **-Vk-**

Jungkook, Jimin dan Namjoon sedang ada di mobil yang akan membawa mereka kelokasi syuting Jimin. Jungkook lega karena hari ini dia tidak terlambat. Namjoon duduk di depan bersama supir sedangkan Jungkook dan Jimin dibelakang. Jungkook sangat gugup berada di dekat Jimin setelah dia tahu bahwa pemuda di sampingnya itu memiliki rasa terhadapnya.

Jalanan sangat macet hari ini, padahal mereka sudah berangkat lebih awal untuk menghindari kemacetan. Jungkook menghela nafas bosan kemudian melirik kearah kirinya. Jimin sedang memainkan iphone nya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil.

Jungkook akui, Jimin sangat tampan hari ini. Kaos hitam polos ditutupi jaket denim dan jeans hitam, juga converse putihnya yang sepertinya baru dibeli dan oh! jangan lupa rambut nya yang baru saja di cat warna coklat membuat dia lebih tampan kerena terlihat lebih natural.

Jungkook terus memperhatikan Jimin sampai akhirnya Jimin balik menatapnya. Jungkook langsung menatap ke jendela sedangkan Jimin terkekeh melihatnya. Jimin menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Jungkook, lalu menaruh kepalanya di bahu kiri Jungkook.  
Jungkook terkejut merasakan ada beban berat di bahu kirinya, dia menoleh dan mendapati kepala Jimin lah yang bersandar pada bahu nya.

Jungkook berdehem kecil "Ji-Jimin-ssi?"  
Jimin tersenyum sambil menutup matanya "Hanya sebentar. Aku mengantuk Jungkook-ah."  
Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Jungkook dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari Jimin karena jarak mereka sangat dekat. Helaian rambut halus pemuda itu membelai pipi Jungkook dan dia merasakan pipinya memanas. Apalagi ketika secara tiba-tiba tangan kanan Jimin menggenggam erat tangan kiri Jungkook.  
 **Yatuhan! Cobaan apa lagi ini!** , batin Jungkook menjerit.

Jungkook hanya diam, tidak berani bergerak seinchi pun. Sampai akhirnya Jimin tertidur. Dapat Jungkook dengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda itu. Tak sengaja Jungkook melihat kearah kaca spion depan, dia melihat Namjoon menyeringai kecil kearahnya. Jungkook hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengulum bibirnya menahan malu.

Jimin sudah bangun ketika mereka sudah sampai lokasi. Mereka memutuskan untuk lewat jalur belakan karena tidak mungkin mereka menerobos kerumunan fans. Merka berjalan menuju Set syuting sampai Jimin melihat Jungkook sedang menggigit bibirnya gelisah "Jungkook-ah? Kau kenapa?"  
Jungkook menoleh kearah Jimin "A-aku.. ehmm.. dimana toiletnya? Aku sudah tidak tahan."  
Jimin dan Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Setelah tawa mereka hilang, Namjoon menunjukkan arah menuju toilet "Cepatlah kembali oke?"  
Jungkook mengangguk "Aku akan menyusulmu nanti." Setelah itu pun Jungkook menghilang di balik toilet. Sementara Jimin dan Namjoon menuju lokasi.

 **-Vk-**

Semuanya sudah siap. Sang Sutradara pun memanggil para pemain film itu "Apa semuanya sudah siap?" produser pun menjawab "Jimin-sii belum datang, Sir."

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Jimin yang sudah berganti baju dan sudah di rias pun muncul dengan senyum lebar lalu berdiri di sebelah Taehyung yang menatapnya malas "Aku disini, jangan khawatir." Kata Jimin.  
Sang sutradara mengangguk "Baiklah sudah siap, semuaya juga sudah lengkap, mari kita mulai scene 1 sekarang. Taehyung dan Jimin, kalian ke Set sekarang, kita akan mulai."  
Keduanya mengangguk lalu segera ke posisi.  
Jimin berbisik pada Taehyung "Kuharap kau bisa mengontrol emosimu, Kim." Taehyung hanya diam tak merespon Jimin.

Set itu adalah sebuah kelas yang dibuat seperti rumah. Berhubung mereka syuting di sebuah sekolah, makanya banyak para siswa-siswi yang menonton juga.

"Oke! ready, action!"

 ** _Jimin terburu-buru bangun lalu pergi mandi. Setelah siap dia segera pergi keruang makan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sang kakak yang lebih tua satu tahun diatasnya sudah duduk manis disana sambil memakan rotinya._**

 ** _Taehyung menyeringai melihat adiknya "Hai Jim, telat lagi eoh?" Jimin berdecak pelan kemudian duduk di sebelah kakaknya "Kenapa kau selalu lebih cepat dariku hyung? Aish!" Taehyung tertawa "Terima saja, dan jangan lupa untuk mentraktirku makan siang karena kau kalah." Jimin hanya mengangguk sambil memakan rotinya._**

 ** _Setelah selesai mereka berpamitan pada orangtua mereka. Taehyung dan Jimin adalah adik dan kakak yang hanya terpaut 1 tahun. Tetapi mereka satu angkatan karena Jimin kecil tidak mau ditinggal oleh Taehyung kecil yang harus mulai bersekolah. Akhirnya orang tua mereka sepakat agar Jimin juga bersekolah bersama Taehyung. Mereka tidak terpisahkan bahkan sampai tingkat 2 di SHS sekarang merka satu sekolah tetapi berbeda kelas._**

 ** _Mereka sangat akrab juga sering bertingkah konyol. Seperti pagi tadi, mereka membuat taruhan siapa yang paling cepat bangun berarti dia pemenangnya, dan yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang. Ada-ada saja kedua saudara ini._**

Kemudian para kru dan staf pindah lokasi karena kali ini latar yang akan dipakai adalah gedung sekolah itu beserta para siswa-siswi yang berperan sebagai pemeran pembantu.

 ** _TETTT TETTT_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hyung! Ayo ke kantin sebelum mood ku hilang." Kata Jimin yang ada di depan pintu kelas Taehyung karena kelas mereka bersebalahan. Taehyung mendengus "Ya! Kau tetap harus mentraktir walaupun sedang badmood."_**

 ** _Mereka berjalan sambil berangkulan menuju kantin. Para gadis memekik kencang melihat dua pemuda ini berjalan di lorong. Karena Taehyung dan Jimin adalah salah satu pangeran sekolah, jadi tidak heran banyak yang menyukainya._**

 ** _Mereka duduk di kursi kantin. Jimin menatap hyungnya "Kau pesan apa hyung? Jangan yang terlalu mahal oke? Kau selalu menguras habis uang jajan ku! Kupastikan jika aku menang, uangmu akan ku peras habis-habisan."_**

 ** _Taehyung tertawa "Baiklah. Aku pesan jjajangmyeon saja oke? Lalu minumnya soda. Cepatlah Jim, kantin semakin ramai nanti." Jimin mendengus kesal "Iya bawel."_**

"CUT! Oke bagus! Aku bangga pada kalian berdua, kalian bahkan tidak melakukan NG satupun. Dan ekspresi dari setiap scene terlihat begitu natural dan tidak mengada-ngada. Bahkan kalian hapal dialognya dan tidak terbata-bata saat mengucapkanya. Oleh karena itu! Syuting hari ini selesai. Besok kalian hafalkan naskah scene 4-7 oke?" kata sang sutradara sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung dan Jimin.

Sang produser pun tersenyum "Kerja bagus! Jika seperti ini syuting lebih cepat selesai dan kalian bisa menikmati waktu lebih lama sebelum jadwal kalian berikutnya."

Jimin dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum lalu membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.  
Saat Taehyung menegakkan badannya lagi dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Itu Jungkook! Taehyung yakin itu kekasihnya. **Untuk apa dia ada disini?** , pikir Taehyung.  
Dia masih memperhatikan sang produser, tetapi matanya tetap melirik sekilas kearah Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di samping manager Park Jimin.

Lalu dia melihat Jungkook keluar dari ruangan syuting itu kemudian. Tanpa sadar dia berjalan mengikuti Jungkook dan tak menghiraukan panggilan sang produser yang belum selesai dengan perkataannya.

 **-Vk-**

Jungkook melihat ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin yang sedang memainkan peran. Dia berdiri di tempat yang tidak akan terlihat oleh Taehyung. Jujur, dia belum siap bertemu Taehyung. bahkan dia hampir menangis tadi saat masuk ke lokasi dan dirinya melihat Taehyung sedang membaca naskah sebelum syuting dimulai.

Taehyung terrlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Dia sangat berkonsentrasi dalam memainkan peran nya hingga tak menyadari Jungkook juga berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ketika syuting sudah selesai, Jungkook langsung panik karena para staf dan kru membubarkan diri, dan otomatis dia akan terlihat oleh Taehyung nanti.

Jungkook menoleh kearah Namjoon yang sedang memandangi iphone nya "Hyung?"  
Namjoon menoleh "Apa? Kau mau ketoilet lagi?" Jungkook mengangguk.  
Namjoon terkekeh "Oke. Kalau begitu, setelah ketoilet kau langsung saja menuju van oke?"  
Jungkook mengangguk lagi "Terimakasih hyung."

Dengan cepat Jungkook pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia berjalan dengan cepat. Setelah masuk kekamar mandi Jungkook mengatur nafasnya. **Toilet nya sangat sepi. Apa karena tempatnya sedikit terpencil ya?** , pikirnya.

Tak mau memikirkannya lagi, dia segera masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet. Tapi sebelum dia menutup pintu bilik itu, seseorang mendorongnya hingga dirinya terhimpit di tembok. Kemudian pintu itu ditendang oleh orang itu menggunakan kakinya.

Jungkook ingin protes sebelum sesuatu menempel erat di bibirnya. Seseorang sedang menciumku!, batinnya berteriak.

Jungkook memberontak dan seketika kedua tangannya di cekram erat dan di tahan di atas kepalanya. Orang itu menghentikan ciumannya dan menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya. Jungkook tertegun melihat siapa orang yang sudah berani mencium paksa dirinya.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang terdiam "Hai sayang, sudah lama tidak bertemu dan bibirmu masih tetap terasa manis." Kata Taehyung sambil menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka.

Jungkook menatap tajam Taehyung "Lepaskan aku." Taehyung tidak kaget melihat sikap Jungkook seperti ini karena dia sadar bahwa dialah yang menanamkan rasa benci di diri Jungkook kepadanya.

Taehyung terkekeh dan semakin menguatkan cengkramannya. Dengan perlahan bibirnya mengecup kening Jungkook, lalu menyeret bibirnya menuju mata, hidung dan pipi Jungkook. Dan berhenti tepat di depan bibir pemuda kelinci itu. Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya menggigil akibat perlakuan Taehyung padanya.

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook sebelum beralih mengecup telinga Jungkook dan menjilat nya pelan, membuat Jungkook mendesah lirih.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu, sayang." Bisik Taehyung. Jungkook memejamkan matanya karena Taehyung memberikan kecupan selembut kapas di sepanjang garis rahangnya menuju bibir. Taehyung menyeringai " .pernah."

Tak tahan melihat Jungkook yang terkesan pasrah, Taehyung tanpa ragu melumat kasar bibir Jungkook, menghisapnya kuat, dan berakhir dengan gigitan kecil di ujung bibir.  
Taehyung menggesekkan penisnya yang tertutup oleh celana bahan hitam dengan milik Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mendesah dan dengan cepat Taehyung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut manis Jungkook, mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam rongga manis itu. Lidahnya mengajak lidah Jungkook bermain hingga saliva mereka bersatu.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha melepaskan ciuman Taehyung tetapi lelaki itu semakin menekan bibirnya dan menghisap ganas lidahnya. Sungguh! Nafas Jungkook hampir habis jika Taehyung tidak mau menghentikannya.

"EMMMHHH! Nnnhhh.." Jungkook kembali meronta, Taehyung yang mengerti langsung melepaskan ciumannya.  
"Ahh..hahh..hahh ka-uhh.. gilahh..hahhh.." Jungkook meraih nafas sebanyak-banyak nya. Sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum melihat penampilan Jungkook sekarang. Wajah memerah, mata yang sayu, bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.  
 **Damn! I can't control myself** , batin Taehyung.

Taehyung memeluk erat Jungkook dan berbisik lagi pada pemuda di dekapannya "Kau milikku dan kau tak bisa pergi kemanapun. Ingat itu!"

Jungkook mendorong Taehyung hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. Kembali menatap tajam Taehyung lalu berlari keluar kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang mengulum bibirnya.

Jungkook berlari menuju parkiran dan langsung masuk kedalam van milik Jimin. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja "Kenapa hyung? Kenapa? Hikss.. hikss"  
Tak lama pintu mobil tebuka, terlihat Jimin hendak masuk lalu kaget melihat Jungkook menangis "Kook-ah? Kau oke?"

Jungkook mengusap kasar air matanya lalu menunduk "I-iya.. aku baik-baik sa-saja.."  
Jimin menatap Jungkook yang masik terisak dan membawa Jungkook ke pelukannya. Tangisan Jungkook semakin menjadi membuat Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengelus punggung bergetar Jungkook  
"Hei, teanglah, aku ada di sini oke? Jangan menangis lagi Jungkook-ah." Kata Jimin sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Jungkook yang mulai tenang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Taehyung melihat itu semua karena Jimin tidak sempat menutup pintu van miliknya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan menatap tajam Jimin.  
"Kau milikku selamanya Kookie." Bisiknya dengan penuh amarah.

 **TBC**

 **Goshh! What is this? Maafkan kalo gajebo ya? Trs typo juga ya? Wkwkwkwk  
maaf aku lama ga updt karena baru beres UAS kemaren hehehe.. semoga kalian puas sama chap ini yaaaa... lop u guys^^  
and thanks to review,foll,and fav this fic hehehe lysm mumumu^^**

 **Semoga chap depan aku fast updte ya hihihihihihi**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	4. Chapter 4

**UNEXPECTED**

 **CAST:**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **AND OTHERS CAST**

 **RATE T-M**

 **WARNING!** **: BOYXBOY, YAOI, ETC.**

Di pagi hari Jungkook terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sungguh, sejak dia bertemu Taehyung kemarin dia menjadi tidak tenang. Dia heran kenapa Taehyung yang dia temui kemarin, bukan seperti Taehyung yang dia kenal selama ini. Taehyung yang kemarin itu.. menyeramkan.

TOKK TOKKK

"Jungkook-ah? Apa kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Jimin yang berada di luar kamarnya. Jungkook sangat berterimakasih pada Jimin karena bisa membuatnya tenang kemarin, dia juga yang mengantar Jungkook pulang. Terlihat dari raut wajah Jimin yang lelah pada saat itu, apalagi dia baru saja selesai syuting dan sebagai balas budi atas kebaikan Jimin, Jungkook mentraktir Jimin makan dirumahnya.

Mereka bercanda sambil memakan masakan Jungkook yang sederhana hingga tak sadar hari mulai sore. Jimin hendak pulang ke apartementnya tetapi Jungkook melarangnya dan membiarkan Jimin menginap, karena menurutnya, lokasi syuting Jimin lebih dekat dari apartement Jungkook ketimbang milik Jimin. Akhirnya Jimin menginap setelah meminta izin pada Namjoon dan tidur di kamar yang biasanya ditempati oleh Luhan.

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendekati pintu sebelum membukannya. Terlihat oleh matanya Jimin sudah rapi dan wangi. Jungkook mengernyit heran,  
"Jimin-ssi? Darimana kau mendapatkan pakaian itu?" kata Jungkook pelan  
"Jimin melihat penampilannya sendiri sebelum tersenyum "Ah! Ini ku temukan di lemari kecil yang ada di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tamu. Bajuku yang kemarin sudah bau, apa tak masalah jika aku meminjamnya Kook?" tanya Jimin pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tersentak "A-ah.. iya tak apa." Jimin mengangkat alisnya  
"Benar tidak apa-apa? Tapi sepertinya ini bukan bajumu ya? Karena ukurannya lebih besar dari punya mu, tapi pas di tubuhku."  
Jungkook menggeleng canggung "Tidak apa Jimin-ssi.. pakai saja. Tapi... apa kau akan memakai pakaian itu ke lokasi syuting?"  
Jimin menggeleng "Jangan khawatir Jungkook-ah, aku sudah meminta Namjoon hyung membawakan baju ganti untukku dan menjemput kita disini. Jadi sebaiknya kau mandi dan bersiap atau Namjoon hyung akan mengamuk." Kata Jimin sambil terkekeh.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil "Baiklah, kau menonton tv saja dulu, aku tak akan lama."  
Jimin mengangguk "Baiklah. Kau harus cepat sebelum Namjoon hyung datang." Jimin meninggalkan Jungkokk enuju ruang tamu, sementara Jungkook bernafas lega. _Jangan sampai Jimin-ssi memakai baju Tae hyung ke lokasi syuting, bisa gawat nanti urusannya_ , batin Jungkook.

Jungkook keluar dai kamarnya dan melihat Namjoon sudah duduk di sebelah Jimin yang sudah mengganti bajunya. Jungkook berdehem pelan "A-apa aku terlalu lama?"  
Tiba-tiba keduanya menoleh kearahnya sambil menggeleng. "Bajumu akan ku landry terlebih dahulu jadi besok saja ya ku kembalikan?" kata Jimin. Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jungkook "Apa sudah siap? Kita akan berangkat sekarang. Aku takut kita akan terjebak macet lagi meski lokasi tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Jungkook mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Namjoon berjalan menuju pintu "Ayo Jimin kita harus berangkat sekarang."  
Namjoon keluar diikuti Jimin dan Jungkook yang berjalan berdampingan.  
Mereka berjalan pelan menuju basement, Jimin melirik Jungkook yang sedang mengecheck jadwalnya hari ini. Jimin menyenggol pelan Jungkook dengan sikunya dan membuat Jungkook menoleh "Ada apa Jimin-ssi?"

Jimin terlihat ragu, tetapi dia sungguh penasaran "Begini.. sebenarnya kemarin kau menangis karena apa?" sedetik kemudian Jungkook menunduk sambil menggeleng  
"Tidak apa-apa, hanya rindu pada orangtuaku. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi makam mereka."  
Jimin menatap Jungkook penuh arti kemudian merangkul bahu Jungkook dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook tersentak kaget "Kook-ah, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Kau tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi sekarang, jadi kumohon, setidaknya biarkan aku membuatmu mencintaiku dan jangan menghindar dariku. Arraseo?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin berkaca-kaca "Kau lelaki baik Jimin-ssi, aku tak bisa menjanjikan padamu kalau aku juga akan mencintaimu. Tapi kupikir tak ada salahnya mencoba dan memberimu kesenpatan karena kau sudah baik padaku. Terimakasih Jimin-ssi."

Jimin tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi kanan Jungkook "Aku tau kau tidak bisa menolaknya haha. Aku akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum Kook, dan mulai sekarang panggil aku 'hyung', oke? Atau 'Baby' sepertinya terdengar lebih baik." Ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh karena melihat wajah Jungkook yang mulai memerah.

"Y-yak.. ja-jangan menggoda ku H-hyung." Jungkook menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang berisi jadwal Jimin, sementara Jimin terus menggoda Jungkook.  
Dari jauh, Namjoon juga terkekeh melihatnya. Selama ia menjadi manager Jimin, jarang sekali Jimin mau diajak bercanda dan tertawa lepas seperti itu. Dan Namjoon berharap Jimin tidak main-main dengan Jungkook. Karena kalau sampai Jungkook tersakiti, sekalipun itu bukan salahnya, bagaimana nasibnya nanti? Kalian tidak lupa kan ancaman Sehun pada Namjoon?

 **-Vk-**

Taehyung bangun terlalu pagi hari ini, bahkan sebelum Seokjin datang dia sudah siap. Dia pun tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi semenjak bertemu dengan Jungkook kemarin, dia jadi tidak sabar ingin pergi ke lokasi syuting dan bertemu namja kelinci itu.

Hari ini ketika dia selesai syuting dia akan mengajak Jungkook kencan, walaupun harus memaksa Jungkook sekalipun. Kemarin dia sudah bilang pada Seokjin untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya setelah dia syuting. Walau harus terkena amukan dari managernya itu tapi akhirnya Seokjin mengosongkan jadwalnya.

Taehyung duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum. Dia sungguh tidak tahan untuk bertemu Jungkook. Perlahan senyumnya memudar mengingat wajah ketakutan Jungkook kemarin dan Juga adegan peluk-memeluk Jungkook dan Jimin di dalam mobil. Hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi panas. Ingin sekali dia memukul wajah Jimin saat itu, tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau melakukan itu di depan Jungkook karena Jungkook pasti akan semakin membencinya.

Taehyung pun sudah tau jika Jungkook sudah tidak kuliah lagi dan lebih memilih bekerja, bahkan uang bulanan yang dia kirim ke rekening atas nama Jungkook pun tidak pernah diambil lagi oleh kekasihnya itu. Dia ingin melihat seberapa jauh Jungkook memberontak kepadanya.

Taehyung menyeringai membayangkan rencana yang akan dia buat agar Jungkook tidak lepas darinya "Jungkookie.. kau tak bisa lepas dariku. Walaupun kau menangis, menderita, dan ketakutan berada di dekatku, aku tak akan pernah melepasmu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Seringaiannya berubah menjadi senyuman miris "Kau takut padaku sayang? Kau membenciku? Lakukan sesukamu dear, karena aku tahu pada akhirnya kau tetap akan mencintaiku. Karena aku melakukan semua ini juga untukmu Kookie, untuk kita."

TINGG TOONG

Taehyung segera membuka pintu apartementnya dan melihat wajah terkejut Seokjin yang seolah baru saja melihat hantu.  
"Kenapa?" Kata Taehyung dengan wajah datarnya.  
Seokjin menggeleng "Tidak. Keajaiban apa ini? Aku sudah melihatmu rapi di pagi hari ini? Biasanya kau masih tidur jam segini."  
Taehyung berdecak malas sambil duduk kembali di sofa "Serba salah. Karena ini masih pagi sebaiknya hyung buat sarapan saja. Aku lapar."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas kemudian menuju dapur dan mulai memasak  
"Kau ini. Makanya carilah asisten rumah tangga agar dia bisa mengurusmu juga apartementmu."  
Taehyung menghela nafas dan mulai memainkan iphone nya "Aku tidak suka ada orang asing di rumahku."  
Seokjin mencibir "Kalau begitu carilah kekasih yang bisa mengurus kebutuhan gizimu itu. Tidak ada yang tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu. Kau tinggal menunjuk salah satu diantara mereka, mudah bukan?"

"Tapi kekasihku sekarang membenciku." Kata Taehyung tanpa sadar sambil menekan-nekan kuat layar iphonenya. Seokji kaget mendengar perkataan Taehyung  
"Siapa kekasihmu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah lihat kau dengan gadis manapun."

Taehyung masih terfokus pada iphone miliknya "Dia lelaki." Seketika Seokjin tersedak saat sedang mencicipi masakan nya dan memelototi Taehyung walau pemuda itu tidak melihatnya  
"Yatuhan! Kau benar-benar penuh kejutan Taehyung. Apa ada hal lain lagi yang bisa membuatku lebih jantungan daripada ini?!"

Taehyung nampak berpikir sejenak "Ya.. hal lain itu adalah kau menyukai Kim Namjoon, benarkan? Nyatanya kau sama sepertiku, hyung."

BUGGG

"AARGGHH! INI SAKIT HYUNG!" Taehyung mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan sendok oleh Seokjin yang entah kenapa sangat pas mengenai bagian belakang kepalanya.  
"Brengsek kau Kim!" pekik Seokjin.

Di lokasi syuting, setelah Taehyung turun dari mobilnya sendiri, dia masih saja berjalan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit bengkak alias benjol. Sedangkan di depannya, Seokjin terliah biasa saja seolah tidak ada Taehyung yang sedang kesakitan di belakangnya. Pagi ini memang Taehyung membawa mobil pribadi karena dia akan kencan nanti sedangkan Seokjin tentu akan pulang sendiri nanti.

"Sudahlah tidak usah manja. Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalmu setelah kau syuting juga meminta pada produser agar kau bisa istirahat dulu besok." Kata Seokjin sambil melihat jadwal Taehyung. Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya  
"Jadi? Besok aku tidak ada jadwal sama sekali?" dan Seokjin mengangguk.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai. Taehyung segera berganti baju juga merias wajahnya tak lupa dia menghapal dialognya nanti.

 **-Vk-**

Setelah sampai ke lokasi, Jungkook mengantar Jimin untuk bersiap sedangkan Namjoon entah pergi kemana. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang ganti.  
Jimin membuka pintu ruang ganti itu lalu menyapa semua yang ada disana  
"Selamat pagi semua." Sedangkan Jungkook hanya membungkuk untuk menyapa mereka karena bagaimanapun dia masih belum terlalu mengenal dengan para staff disini.

Dan tanpa sengaja, matanya bertatapan dengan mata Taehyung yang sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu sambil memegang kertas yang ia ketahuai adalah sebuah skrip. Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Kenapa harus ada Tae Hyung disini_ , pikirnya.

Jimin menatap Jungkook yang hanya berdiri saja dengan gugup. Dia memegang sebelah tangan Jungkook membuat Jungkook menoleh kearahnya "Kenapa hanya berdiri? Duduk saja disana selagi aku dirias, nanti kau pegal Kook-ah."

Jungkook diam sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan pelan menuju sofa dengan Taehyung yang masih menatapnya tajam. Jungkook langsung mendudukkan dirinya agak jauh dari Taehyung. Jungkook menghela nafas sebelum mengeluarkan iphonenya dan menyibukkan diri dengan game. Melihat itu, Taehyung pun segera mengambil iphonenya,

TING

Pesan dari aplikasi chat di ponselnya membuat Jungkook segera mengeluarkan game nya dan membuka pesan tersebut,

 ** _Kim Brengsek:_** _Setelah syuting selesai ikut denganku.  
_ _ **Kim Brengsek:**_ _Tak ada penolakan, kau tau itu._

Jungkook melirik horror kearah Taehyung yang terlihat bisa saja dan masih tetap menghafalkan dialognya.

 ** _MyCookies:_** _Apa perduliku? Setelah syuting aku harus mengantar Jimin-ssi ke acara musik._

 ** _Kim Brengsek:_** _Aku memaksa._

Taehyung terkekeh dalam hati ketika melihat Jungkook mendengus kesal melihat pesannya.

 ** _MyCookies:_** _Dan aku tidak perduli. Kau tak berhak memaksaku karena kau bukan siapa-siapa._

 ** _Kim Brengsek:_** _Kau akan ikut denganku.  
_ _ **Kim Brengsek:**_ _Aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang tak kau inginkan._

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menahan diri agar tak memberi pukulan pada wajah tampan lelaki disebelahnya.

 ** _MyCookies:_** _Kau mengancamku?_

 ** _Kim Brengsek:_** _Kau akan menyesal._

Setelah itu Taehyung berdiri, mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam mematung dan Jimin yang menyeringai melihat perlakuan Taehyung pada Jungkook.

 **-Vk-**

Syuting pun selesai untuk hari ini, Jungkook segera menuju parkiran untuk menunggu Jimin dan Namjoon di dalam mobil tetapi tujuan utamanya adalah menghindari Taehyung. Tapi sialnya, sebelum masuk kedalam mobil, dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang dan diseret menuju sebuah mobil yang dia ketahui adalah mobil Taehyung.

Baru saja ia hendak berteriak, tetapi Taehyung langsung menciumnya kasar sehingga teriakan tadi tertelan kembali. Sambil mencium Jungkook, Taehyung memaksa Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Diam dan turuti saja apa kataku." Ucap Taehyung ketika pagutan mereka sudah terlepas. Jungkook akhirnya pasrah dan menunduk menghindari tatapan Taehyung. Taehyung menepuk pelan kepala Jungkook "Good Boy."

Dia menutup pintu mobil lalu berjalan ke sudut lainnya. Setelah masuk dan memastikan keduanya memakai seatbelt mobil itupun berjalan meninggalkan lokasi syuting.  
Jungkook menggeram kesal sambil mengeluarkan iphone nya memeberi kabar pada Namjoon bahwa dia ada acara mendadak "Kita akan kemana!?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil kemudian mengelus lembut rambut hitam Jungkook "Kemanapun kau mau." Jungkook menghela nafas "Aku serius hyung!" sedangkan Teahyung terkekeh melihat raut kesal Jungkook yang menggemaskan  
"Kau mau kemana? Taman bermain? Kebun binatang? Atau kita ke hotel saja bagaimana?"

Mata Jungkook menatap tajam kearah Taehyung yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
 _Dasar aneh, itu bukan lelucon. Dia yang mengatakannya tapi dia sendiri yang tertawa karena kata-katanya_ , batin Jungkook.

"Sungai Han saja." Kata Jungkook pelan membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut "Kau mau kesana? Oke, tapi sebelumnya kita makan siang dulu ya?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya disebuah cafe yang sangat dia kenali, Jungkook langsung masuk tanpa menunggu Taehyung. Matanya mengedar mencari seseorang yang ingin dia temui sekarang,

"Yoongi hyung!" pekik Jungkook membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya, tetapi dia tidak perduli pada orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.  
Yoongi terkekeh sebelum membalas sapaan Jungkook "Aigoo Kook, kau kemana saja beberapa hari ini?"

Jungkook tersenyum "Aku bekerja hyung." Yoongi ingin berkata sebelum dia melihat pemuda yang memakai kacamata juga masker mendekatinya dan Jungkook  
"Hai hyung." Sapa Taehyung. Yoongi membulatkan matanya kaget "Kau? Taehyung?" bisik nya pada Taehyung yang mengangguk.

Jungkook mengeryitkan dahinya "Kalian saling mengenal?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan kedua. Yoongi segera mengiring mereka ke ruang VIP yang ada di cafe itu. Memang ada beberapa ruang VIP disini yang Yoongi buat agar bisa dipakai rapat dan pertemuan pribadi. Ruangan itu dilengkapi AC, meja yang panjang dan kursi sofa yang empuk membuat ruangan di cafe Yoongi ini terkadang dipakai sebagai tempat pertemuan bisnis ataupun hanya sebagai perjamuan biasa. Setelah mereka duduk, Jungkook pun bertanya lagi pada Taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya.  
"Bagaimana bisa kalian saling mengenal?"

Yoongi terkekeh "Aku sepupunya Kook." Jungkook pun kaget "Jadi? Selama ini kau tau bahwa.. ehmm.. aku dan.. dia?" kata Jungkook sambil melirik Taehyung.  
Yoongi mengangguk "Iya aku tau kalau kau pacar Taehyung. Bahkan Taehyung yang menyuruhku menerimamu saat kau melamar disini."

Jungkook menggeleng tak percaya sambil menatap Taehyung yang menyeringai  
"Jadi ini semua ada campur tangan darimu? Kukira saat Yoongi hyung menerimaku bekerja disini kau tidak tahu apa-apa."  
Taehyung berdecak malas "Mana mungkin aku tak tahu. Aku selalu mengawasimu 24 jam."

Jungkook menatap tajam Taehyung "Dasar penguntit!"  
Yoongi lalu melerai keduanya dan bertanya pada mereka apa yang ingin dipesan kemudian pamit keluar untuk melayani pelanggannya lagi.

Seketika hening di ruangan itu. Taehyung sibuk dengan iphonenya sedangkan Jungkook bingung ingin melakukan apa sambil menunggu pesanan mereka. Jungkook menghela nafas lelah sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandara sofa. Melihat itu, Taehyung merangkul bahu Jungkook agar semakin merapat kearahnya, menaruh kepala Jungkook di ceruk lehernya kemudian mengelus pelan rambut Jungkook yang penuh dengan aroma vanila yang menenangkan.

Awalnya Jungkook terkejut dan ingin protes, tetapi dia pasrah dan menikmati kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang diberikan Taehyung lalu menuntun tangan kanannya sendiri agar melingkar di pinggang Taehyung membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya tersenyum tulus.

Taehyung mengecupi dahi Jungkook berulang-ulang membuat mata Jungkook terpejam. Sungguh, Jungkook merindukan moment seperti ini, moment dimana dia bermanja-manja pada Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung beralih mengusap-usap punggung Jungkook membuat mata si namja kelinci semakin memberat karena kantuk yang menyerang. Taehyung mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka "Tidurlah dulu. Kalau makanannya datang nanti kubangunkan." Dan Jungkook hanya bisa menggumam kecil dan merasakan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian Yoongi datang membawa pesanan mereka yang lumayan banyak. Lalu tersenyum kecil melihat sepasang kekasih tersebut tertidur dengan Jungkook yang ada di pelukan Taehyung dan Taehyung yang menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Jungkook. Dengan perlahan dia menaruh semua makanan itu diatas meja lalu segera mengambil iphonenya. Membuka aplikasi kamera sebelum mengarahkan dan memotret pasangan itu. Yoongi terkikik senang sebelum keluar dari sana.

Tak lama Taehyung bangun dan melihat sudah ada makanan yang menghiasi meja. Dengan lembut menepuk pipi Jungkook agar terbangun. Jungkook melenguh pelan sebelum membuka matanya. Taehyung tersenyum "Makan dulu, setelah itu pulang saja."

Jungkook menggeleng "Aku ingin ke Sungai Han." Taehyung mendesah kecil lalu mengusap ujung mata Jungkook "Kau mengantuk sayang, lebih baik pulang lalu kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu."  
Jungkook tetap menggeleng lalu menggenggam tangan Taehyung "Ayolah hyung."

Taehyung mengangguk pasrah "Yasudah, cepat makan sebelum makananmu bertambah dingin." Jungkook hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban dan mulai memakan makanannya begitu juga dengan Taehyung.

Setelah makanan mereka habis, mereka pamit pulang kepada Yoong sebelum membayar makanan itu pada kasir. Mobil yang dikendarai Taehyung mulai berjalan menuju Sungai Han.  
Setelah mereka sampai, Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari Sungai Han kemudian mereka duduk di bangku yang disediakan di sekitar tepian Sungai itu.  
Hari mulai sore dan langit sedikit gelap menandakan jika sebentar lagi mungkin akan turun hujan, tetapi Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak perduli. Mereka masih ingin menikmati angin sore yang membelai wajah rupawan mereka. Untung saja karena akan hujan di sekitar Sungai menjadi sepi sehingga Taehyung bisa melepas kacamata juga maskernya.

"Hyung?" Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook yang sedang memejamkan matanya  
"Hm?" gumam Taehyung lalu ikut memejamkan matanya.  
"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?" ucap Jungkook terkekeh mengingat kebodohannya saat itu. Taehyung mengangguk kemudian menjawab "Tak akan pernah lupa."  
"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu." Ucap Jungkook

Taehyung membuka matanya "Tidak perlu. Aku bersyukur sudah menyelamatkanmu, karena itu aku bisa memilikimu sekarang."  
Jungkook tersenyum miris "Fanmeeting waktu itu, aku memanggilmu, dan kau hanya diam sambil menatapku. Kukira kau saudah melupakanku waktu itu karena sudah dikeliling banyak aktris cantik.

Taehyung menghela nafas lalu menggenggam tangan Jungkook lalu mengecupnya pelan " .melupakanmu. Ingat itu! Aku hanya ingin melindungimu sayang. Jika aku memelukmu saat itu, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan selamat kedepannya karena itu aku hanya bisa diam sambil menatapmu, aku minta maaf jika caraku untuk melindungimu itu salah, tapi percayalah aku tidak ingin kau terluka ataupun di teror oleh fans ku nantinya."

Kedua tangan Taehyung beralih menangkup pipi Jungkook "Dan soal Irene waktu itu, sungguh sayang itu hanya untuk meningkatkan rating filmku saja. Kumohon jangan salah paham karena dihatiku hanya ada dirimu."

Jungkook sangat terharu mendengat semua penjelasan Taehyung. Jungkook memeluk erat Taehyung "Aku mencintaimu hyung. Maaf sudah salah paham padamu." Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook tak kalah erat "Love you too honey."

Dan seketika hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya. Taehyung melepas pelukan mereka lalu segera menarik Jungkook untuk berlari menuju mobilnya yang sialnya lumayan jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.  
Baju mereka basah kuyup setelah masuk ke mobil. Nafas mereka terengah-engah.

Taehyung bisa melihat bahwa Jungkook menggigil segera mengaktifkan pemanas di mobil. Tetapi setelah beberapa menit Jungkook tetap menggigil. Tak tahan melihat itu, Taehyung menghimpit tubuh Jungkook lalu menciumnya lembut, berharap bisa menghantarkan panas lewat bibirnya.

Merasakan bibir Jungkook sudah tidak dingin seperti tadi, ciumannya merambat keleher Jungkook. Tangannya bergerak membuka kemeja Jungkook yang basah dan membukanya dalam sekali hentak.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan "H-hyung.. ja-janganhh" tangan mungilnya mendorong dada Taehyung agar menjauh darinya. Taehyung membuka bajunya yang juga basah, menarik tuas jok mobilnya kebelakang sehingga kini Jungkook terbaring di bawahnya lalu mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook yng mengganggu kegiatannya dan membawanya keatas kepala Jungkook.

Bibirnya masih saja mengecupi, menjilat, dan menghisap leher putih menggoda Jungkook dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Jungkook hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah menikmati perlakuan Taehyung padanya.

Bibir Taehyung semakin turun menuju dadanya yang lumayan berisi.  
"Ahhh! Hyungghhh" desah Jungkook saat Taehyung melahap puting kirinya. Menghisap putingnya gemas lalu menjilatnya dengan gerakan memutar membuat junior Jungkook menegang.

"Jadi.. ini titik sensitive mu sayang?" kata Taehyung sambil menggigit kecil puting Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengerang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Desahan Jungkook adalah lagu terindah telinganya dan membuat juniornya tegak walau hanya mendengarnya.

Jungkook menggeliat pelan saat Taehyung mengecupi perut datarnya. Tangan Taehyung melepaskan cekramannya dan beralih membuka celana Jungkook dengan cepat untuk membebaskan junior namja kelinci tersebut.  
Setelah terbuka, tangannya mengocok pelan penis mungil itu dan bibirnya mencium bibir menggoda Jungkook  
"Ahh.. fasterhh..enggghh" desah Jungkook disela ciuman mereka. Taehyung menurutinya dan mengocok bahkan memijatnya dengan cepat. Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya ke kepala Taehyung lalu meremas helaian rambut Taehyung melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya.

Kocokan Taehyung pada juniornya membuat Jungkook semakin melebarkan kakinya.  
"Hyungahhh..ham-pirhh.. ughh" penis mungil itu semakin menegang dan berkedut pelan. Taehyung masih tetap melumat ganas bibir Jungkook, tangan kirinya memelintir puting Jungkook dan tangan kanannya semakin cepat mengocok junior mungil itu.

"Keluarkan sayang." Ucap Taehyung disela hisapannya pada lidah Jungkook.

"HYUNGHH... AKHHH"

Jungkook terengah setelah mencapai puncak. Cairannya mengenai perutnya juga perut Taehyung. Taehyung mengecup kedua pipi Jungkook. Dia tidak tahan untuk menyerang Jungkook sekarang, tapi dia pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat. Jadi biarlah kali ini jika hanya dia yang memuaskan Jungkook. Taehyung menjilati cairan Jungkook yang ada di perut Jungkook juga penis mungil namja kelinci itu.

Setelah bersih Taehyung mendongak kearah Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya sayu. Taehyung tersenyum sebelum mengecup ujung hidung Jungkook "Manis. Sepertimu."

Kemudian Taehyung duduk ketempat semula dan mengambil beberapa baju yang biasanya ada di belakang jok mobilnya. Memakainya untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum mengambil baju bersih lainnya untuk dipakaikan pada Jungkook.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya celana ganti disini. Kita segera pulang dan mandi air hangat, oke?" kata Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk, dia masih lemas karena orgasme tadi.

Taehyung terkekeh "Tidur saja. Kau pasti lelah." Jungkook menuruti perkataan Taehyung kali ini. Tak lama, Taehyung mendengar dengkuran halus. Tersenyum bahagia sebelum menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartementnya.

 **TBC**

 **Yoshh maap lama updte** **L** **wkwkwk laptop nya lg bermasalah dan data nya juga ilang, otomatis aku harus ngetik ulang chap ini, jdi aku ngetik di hp, dan ternyata lbh melelahkan dripda di laptop:'). Maaf chap ini kalo bnyk typo maupun gak nge-feel** **L** **hehehe^^  
makasi yg udh review, foll, maupun fav** **J** **Yg udh mau nungguin jg makasi lohh lafyusomachh:***

 **Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya~**

 **Mind to riview? Kkk~**


	5. Chapter 5

**UNEXPECTED**

 **CAST:**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **AND OTHERS CAST**

 **RATE T-M**

 **WARNING!** **: BOYXBOY, YAOI, ETC.**

Sesudah memarkirkan mobilnya, Taehyung menggendong Jungkook hingga ke kamar apartementnya. Jungkook melenguh pelan ketika punggungnya mendarat di ranjang yang empuk. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung keluar dengan piyama hitam satin miliknya. Berjalan mendekati ranjang sambil membawa ember kecil yang berisi air hangat. Dengan telaten, jemarinya membuka satu persatu pakaian yang menempel ditubuh Jungkook, setelah itu menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian.

Dengan hati-hati Taehyung mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam air hangat, memerasnya pelan dan mulai membasuh seluruh tubuh Jungkook agar bersih. Taehyung melakukannya dengan perlahan agar Jungkook-Nya tidak terbangun. Setelah selesai Taehyung memakaikan Jungkook piyama berwarna putih yang sudah disiapkannya.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Jungkook yang semakin nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Lelaki itu naik ke ranjang, membaringkan diri di samping sang pujaan hati. Membetulkan letak selimut agar lelaki manis disampingnya tidak kedinginan sebelum akhirnya dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan ikut memasuki alam mimpi.

 **-Vk-**

BIPP BIPP BIP

Jungkook terbangun karena suara alarm. Saat dirinya akan bangun, sebuah tangan kekar yang sudah tidak asing untuknya memeluknya sangat erat. Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tengah tersenyum sambil memjamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba Jungkook merona ketika ingatannya kembali kepada kejadian kemarin. _Yaampun! Apa yang kupikirkan sih, batin Jungkook._

Dengan gugup Jungkook menyapa Taehyung "Pa-pagi Hyung.."  
Taehyung terkekeh sebelum membalas "Pagi sayang, tidurlah lagi."  
Jungkook mengeryit "Aku harus bekerja Hyung. Aku tidak mau dimarahi Namjoon Hyung. Dimana ponselku?"  
"Aku tidak mau memberikannya." Ucap Taehyung. Jungkook mendengus kesal mendengarnya "Ayolah Hyung, aku akan dipecat nanti."  
Taehyung membuka sebelah matanya sambil menyeringai "Kiss me, and i'll give ur phone."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya ragu "Oh! Ayolah Hyung! Aku tidak sedang bermain-main. Kita akan terlambat jika terus berdebat seperti ini."  
Taehyung meremas pinggang ramping Jungkook "Tidak akan jika kau memberikanku ciuman."

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau, Jungkook mengecup sekilas bibir Taehyung yang membuat si empu nya tertegun. Jungkook heran melihat Taehyung yang terdiam setelah di cium olehnya  
"Hyung! Kenapa malah jadi melamun? Cepat katakan dimana ponselku?"

Taehyung tersadar dan menatap Jungkook bingung "Eh? Apa? Oh itu, ada di meja di ruang tamu, terakhir kali aku sedang mengisi dayanya karena ponselmu lowbatt."  
Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mulai menuruni ranjang menuju ke ruang tamu  
"Terimakasih Hyung. Cepatlah mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Taehyung hanya mengangguk melihat punggung sempit itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Taehyug menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memegang jantungnya  
"Padahal hanya kecupan, tapi efeknya sangat luar biasa." Gumamnya.

Selesai mandi Taehyung segera ke dapur dan melihat Jungkook yang masih memakai piyamanya tengah sibuk membuat sarapan. Taehyung duduk dengan tenang di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Jungkook.

Jungkook keluar dari dapur membawa sarapan untuk Taehyung dan menaruh piring berisi omelet itu di depan namja berkulit tan itu. Taehyung menatap sarapannya heran dan menatap Jungkook "Punyamu?"  
Jungkook tersenyum "Aku akan sarapan nanti. Aku harus buru-buru karena aku sudah sangat terlambat. Makan yang banyak Hyung." Jungkook mengecup sebentar pipi kiri Taehyung sebelum berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Taehyung. Taehyung memegang dada kirinya "Lagi-lagi efeknya sangat luar biasa."

 **-Vk-**

Jungkook sampai di lokasi syuting jam 10 tepat dan mendapatkan hadiah berupa tatapan tajam dari Kim Namjoon. Jungkook terus membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Namjoon yang terlihat tidak menghiraukannya.

Sedangkan Jimin yang sedang duduk sambil melihatnya pun tertawa kecil "Sudahlah Hyung, kasian Kookie, lihatlah! Mukanya sudah seperti kelinci di musim kawin."  
Namjoon melirik Jungkook yang memasang wajah memelasnya lalu berdecak pelan  
"Baiklah, kali ini kau ku maafkan lagi. Aku akan pergi untuk mengurusi beberapa kontrak yang akan Jimin tandatangani. Kau harus tetap disini mengurusi Jimin sampai acara ini selesai, oke?" ucapnya sebelum pergi dari sana.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya paham, lalu segera beranjak untuk duduk disamping Jimin dan langsung sibuk pada ponselnya yang menampilkan seluruh jadwal Jimin hari ini.  
Dan tanpa sadar bahwa Jimin memperhatikannya.

Jungkook tersentak kecil saat merasakan lehernya diusap pelan. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin yang sedang memandangnya lekat.  
"Ini... kenapa?" kata Jimin yang masih mengelus pelan leher Jungkook yang penuh bercak mereh. Jungkook mengernyit heran sambil memandang Jimin sampai ia tersadar dan mengarahkan ponsel menuju lehernya.

Seketika Jungkook kaget melihat lehernya penuh dengan bercak merah yang hampir berwarna keunguan. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian berbisik di telinga Jungkook  
"Kau habis bercinta, heh?"  
Jungkook kaget dan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jimin "A-pa? Tentu sa-saja bukan hyung! Hahahaha! Kau ada-ada saja. Aku saja tidak memiliki keka..." dan pada saat itu juga matanya menangkap siluet Taehyung yang tak jauh darinya sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya dan Jimin, "...sih." lanjutnya pada Jimin. _Apa Taehyung mendengarnya!?, batinnya berteriak._

Well Kook, sepertinya dia mendengarnya karena dia langsung membalikkan badan pergi dari sana saat mendengar ucapanmu, apalagi kau tengah bersama Jimin.

Jimin memicingkan matanya "Aku yakin iya, aku tidak akan percaya jika kau bilang itu adalah gigitan serangga, karna itu tidak akan sebanyak ini."  
Jungkook menggigit bibirnya "Ah! Tidak tahu! Yang penting ini bukan kissmark! Sudahlah, hafalkan saja dialogmu hyung karena sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Jungkook langsung berlari kecil pergi dari sana meninggalkan Jimin yang speechless sambil menatapnya  
"Heol, padahal kan aku tidak bilang itu kissmark."

 **-Vk-**

Jungkook berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dia segera menuju wastafel yang terdapat cermin besar disana. Jungkook membuka mulutnya tak percaya melihat refleksinya di cermin.  
"Yatuhan, banyak sekali. Aish! Kenapa aku sampai tidak sadar begini jika leherku dipenuhi kissmark? Ini semua gara-gara Tae-Hyung!" Jungkook masih memperhatikan lehernya sampai seseorang memojokkannya dari belakang dan memutar tubuhnya paksa agar menghadap orang itu.

Jungkook hampir teriak tapi dia urungkan karena seseorang yang sedari tadi menjaddi bahan umpatannya ada di hadapannya. Jungkook memasang wajah kesal dihadapan Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan supeeeerrr datar, menurutnya.

Pemuda kelinci itu memukul bahu Taehyung pelan "Hyung! Kau mengangetkanku saja. Ah ya! Lihat ini! Kau-empph" perkataannya terputus saat bibirnya dibungkam paksa oleh bibir Taehyung. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, Taehyung sangat kasar melumat bibirnya hingga mati rasa. Jungkook berusaha berontak tetapi dengan sigap Taehyung mengunci seluruh pergerakannya.

Setelah puas, Taehyung memutuskan ciumannya. Menyisakan benang saliva yang masih terhubung diantara bibirnya dan bibir Jungkook, menandakan betapa hebatnya ciuman mereka tadi. Jungkook tidak berani bicara karena Taehyung tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengan Jimin? Kalian berciuman, heh? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau milikku?" kata Taehyung dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat.  
"Berciuman? Hyung kau salah lihat. Aku dan Jimin Hyu-"  
"Lalu apa Jeon Jungkook!? Aku melihatnya sendiri! Wajah kalian sangat dekat, dan kau tahu apa yang paling membuatku geram?" ucap Taehyung dengan setengah berbisik di bagian akhirnya. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya menanti Taehyung berbicara kembali.

Taehyung semakin mencengkram kedua pergelangan Jungkook erat sambil berbisik  
"Seluruh crew bilang kalian sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan."

Jungkook kaget mendengarnya "Hyung! Kau benar-benar salah paham! Aku dan Jimin Hyung hanya teman, kumohon percaya padaku! Tadi dia-"

Taehyung melepas cegkramannya, mundur selangkah membelakangi Jungkook dan tertawa miris "Hahaha.. bahkan dia memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Hyung'. Bodoh kau Kim! Seharuskan kau sadar akan hal itu.. haha."

Jungkook terisak pelan "Tae-Hyung kumohon percayalah padaku! Aku benar-benar tidak menjalin hubungan dengan dia."

Taehyung berbalik menatap Jungkook yang sudah berurai air mata, hatinya sakit sungguh, tapi dirinya lebih sakit mengingat kejadian saat wajah Jimin begitu dekat dengan wajah Jungkook-Nya.  
"Sudahlah lupakan. Bukankah kepercayaanku itu tidak kau perlukan Jungkook. Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapamu. Bukan teman ataupun kekasihmu, iyakan? Jadi kau tidak perlu repot lagi agar membuatku percaya kepadamu karena memang tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu pada orang asing." Setelah itu Taehyung pun berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang semakin terisak.

"Tidak Hyung hikss.. aku mencintaimu. Aku hiks.. masih mencintaimu Hyung hikss.. tidakkah kau tau itu?" Jungkook terus menangis sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit.

 **-Vk-**

Jimin memandang Taehyung heran. Selama syuting berlangsung rivalnya itu kelihatan sangat tidak fokus dan sering melamun hingga mendapatkan beberapa kali teguran dari sang sutradara. Sungguh! Bukannya dia mulai perhatian pada rivalnya itu, Taehyung sangat mengulur waktu hingga syutingnya juga belum tuntas untuk hari ini. Padahal sehabis ini dia tidak ada jadwal dan ingin segera tidur di kasur empuknya.

Begitu juga dengan Jungkook, sedari tadi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.  
"Kemana dia? Awas saja, akan kulaporkan pada Namjoon Hyung." Guman Jimin.

Sutradara mendekati Taehyung yang lagi-lagi sedang melamun. Pria itu menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung. Dia menghela nafas melihat Taehyung "Taehyung? kau sedang ada masalah ya? Apa sangat berat hingga kau benar-benar tidak fokus hari ini?"

Taehyung hanya diam sambil menatap naskah ditangannya. Jimin yang melihat itu pun kesal sendiri "Kau ini hanya buang-buang waktu saja ya? Kau tak lihat jika hari sudah semakin sore?" ucapnya dengan nada sarkasme.

Taehyung hanya diam menanggapi celotehan Jimin. Sang sutradara pun mendesah kecil  
"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu oke? Lusa kita akan take lagi scene berikutnya. Taehyung, kau beristirahatlah besok dan kau harus kembali lagi menjadi Kim Taehyung yang dulu saat kita syuting lusa. Dan kau Jimin, besok dan lusa kau tidak ada jadwal take, jadi aku akan menghubungimu lewat managermu tentang jadwalmu syuting lagi."

Jimin tersenyum girang mendengarnya "Ah! Akhirnya hahaha! Baiklah aku pulang dulu semuanya, terimakasih untuk hari ini, sampai bertemu lagi."

Jimin beserta yang lain pun membubarkan diri dan membereskan set-set yang tadi digunakan.  
Seokjin menghampiri Taehyung yang masih terdiam  
"Taehyung, ayo pulang, kau tidak ada lagi jadwal hari ini jadi aku akan langsung mengantarmu pulang agar kau bisa istirahat dan menenangkan pikiranmu."

Taehyung menghela nafas sambil menatap Seokjin "Tidak hyung, aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu. Tak apa kan jika hyung pulang sendiri?"

Seokjin mengangguk "Baiklah, asalkan kau berhati-hati. Pikiranmu itu sedang kacau sekarang, jadi pastikan besok pagi aku tidak membaca koran dengan berita tidak mengenakkan tentangmu di bagian depannya." Setelah itu pergi berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang menuju ke parkiran.

 **-Vk-**

"Aishh! Kemana si kelinci itu?" Beberapa kali Jimin menghubungi ponsel Jungkook tapi tidak diangkat. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat siluet Jungkook sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya di dekat sebuah kolam ikan. Jimin langsung berlari mendekati Jungkook.

"Yak! kau ini kemana saja, hah? Untung saja tidak kuadukan pada Nmajoon Hyung. Syutingnya sudah berakhir, ayo pulang!" omel Jimin. Tetapi Jungkook hanya diam tak menanggapinya. Jimin mengarahkan wajah Jungkook agar menatapnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat wajah memerah dan sembab milik Jungkook.

Jimin langsung merasa kekesalannya hilang "He-hei? Kenapa menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" ucapnya sambil mengelus pelan pipi Jungkook. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas berat

"Dia salah paham hyung, dia kira kita berciuman tadi, dan dia mendengar kalau aku mengatakan tidak punya kekasih. Dia marah, dia yang membenciku sekarang. Aku harus bagaimana hyung? Aku masih mencintainya, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengerti bahwa sampai saat ini aku masih menginginkannya kembali?" jawab Jungkook dengan sedikit terisak.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit yang entah darimana datangnya. Jungkook punya kekasih dan sampai saat ini namja kelinci itu masih mengharapkannya?

"Jika kau sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa ia salah paham tetapi dia masih juga membencimu, tinggalkan saja Kookie. Dia tidak pantas mmenerima cintamu karena bahkan dia tidak mau mempercayaimu dan malah menyalahkanmu." Kata Jimin sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng "Aku sudah pernah mencoba meninggalkan dan melupakannya, tapi tidak bisa hyung. Aku benar-benar jatuh untuknya. Hanya dia yang ada di setiap nafas dan pikiranku. Tak ada yang lainnya lagi hyung."

Jimin menggeram pelan "Kau juga bodoh karena masih mencintai orang bodoh yang jelas sudah menyakitimu sebegitu dalamnya. Hahh! Kau tau? Kau harus melakukan pembuktian agar dia percaya bahwa kau mutlak miliknya dan sebenarnya ini akan mudah jika orang yang kau harapkan masih mengharapkanmu juga."

Jungkook menoleh dengan cepat kearah Jimin "Bagaimana caranya?"  
Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya "Ya kau harus berjuang, tidak hanya itu, kau juga harus memberikan semuanya kepada orang itu. Waktumu, perhatianmu, cintamu, kasih sayangmu, kepercayaanmu, dan lain sebagainya."

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku sudah memberikan semuanya untuknya hyung. Tapi apalagi yang kurang? Aku memang sempat tidak percaya padanya lagi tapi apa itu menjadi masalah ketika aku sudah memberikan sebagian waktu luangku, cinta, kasih sayang dan lainnya. Kecuali satu..."

Jimin mengangkat kedua alisnya "Apa?"  
Jungkook menggigit bibirnya ragu "Kecuali itu.. "

Jimin memutar bola matanya "Katakan dengan jelas Kookie.."  
Jungkook berdiri dan menghadap Jimin yang menatapnya bingung "Hyung pulang sendiri ya? Aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu. Bye!" Jungkook segera berlari tak memperdulikan Jimin yang terus meneriakkan namanya dengan wajah kesal.

"YAK! Jungkook! Aishh entah kenapa aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi nanti."

 **-Vk-**

Taehyung berada di pinggir sungai Han saat ini. Entah kenapa dia malah melajukan mobilnya ketempat yang penuh dengan kenangan bersama Jungkook, padahal dia sedang merasa sakit hati pada lelaki kelinci itu.

Dia menyesal mengatakan kata-kata kasar itu pada Jungkook-Nya. Akibat ulahnya itu, Jungkook jadi mengeluarkan air mata berharganya. Padahal Taehyung tak ingin lagi melihat tangis pemuda berambut kelam itu.

Pemuda tampan itu mengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit yang berwarna oranye tanda senja telah datang. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum bangkit menuju mobilnya dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di apartement.

Taehyung tak merasakan firasat apapun saat lift beranjak naik mencapai lantai tempat tinggalnya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan lemas. Menekan kode apartementnya tanpa tenaga berlebih. Dia sangat lelah hari ini.

Setelah kode yang dimasukkan benar, pintu terbuka. Cepat-cepat Taehyung masuk kedalam dengan membayangkan kasurnya yang menanti.  
Tapi saat dia berbalik, dia merasakan kerahnya ditarik dan tubuhnya terhempas di sofa dengan seseorang yang sedang menindih juga menciumnya.

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan seseorang diatasnya menghisap kasar bibirnya dengan random dan terkesan amatir juga pergerakkan tangannya yang hendak membuka celana jeans yang dipakainya.

Taehyung memegang kedua sisi kepala orang itu dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya sehingga dia bisa melihat rupa orang itu. Dan lebih terkejut lagi dirinya ketika mendapati ternyata orang itu adalah Jungkook.

Jungkook memakai kemeja putih miliknya yang tentu saja kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Kerah kemejanya tak bisa menutupi tulang selangka juga leher jenjangnya. Dan lagi Taehyung yakin bahwa Jungkook hanya memakai celana dalamnya saja.

Taehyung sempat terpana dan tergoda dengan penampilan Jungkook. Tapi mengingat lagi kejadian tadi membuatnya memasang wajah dingin dihadapan Jungkook.

"Menyingkirlah, aku lelah." Kata Taehyung sambil mencoba menurunkan tubuh Jungkook dari nya. Tapi Taehyung tak lupa jika Jungkook itu keras kepala, jadi dia tahu bahwa Jungkook tidak akan menyingkir dari tubuhnya semudah itu.

Taehyung menghela nafas dan mulai menatap mata pemuda mungil itu "Apa maumu?"  
Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, merasakan tatapan Taehyung membakar tubuhnya  
"Dengarkan aku hyung, jangan menyela. Kau salah paham, saat itu Jimin hanya berbisik padaku dan menanyakan apa yang ada di leherku dan dia menggodaku apa aku habis bercinta, karena dia yakin ini bukan bekas gigitan serangga. Aku gugup dan aku mencoba berbohong dengan bilang bahwa aku tidak punya kekasih agar Jimin tidak curiga. Tapi disaat itu juga kau ada disana, melihat dan mendengar semuanya juga menyimpulkannya sendiri menurut versimu. Sungguh hyung, kau bisa menanyakannya pada Jimin hyung."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama. Jungkook menanti sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung, tapi Taehyung enggan berbicara dan lebih memilih diam. Jungkook melanjutkan lagi perkataannya  
"Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau percaya hyung? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu kembali padaku? Aku masih sangat mencintaimu sungguh! Seseorang bilang padaku jika aku harus melakukan pembuktian agar orang yang kita cintai tau bahwa kita adalah sepenuhnya milik orang itu, jadi hyung.."

Seketika Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui arah pembicaraan Jungkook

Jungkook berbisik di depan bibir Taehyung "... ayo bencinta."

 **TBC**

 **Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya~**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


End file.
